


Armchairs

by RobronRainbows



Category: Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden - Fandom, Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Caring, Drugs, Knife Crime, M/M, Robert living alone, Stabbing, Violence, in a sea side town, knife, mentle health, thug Aaron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronRainbows/pseuds/RobronRainbows
Summary: Robert’s life becomes much more complicated after being attacked.





	1. Part one

Robert sat there in his arm chair. It was the same old same old every evening. Sometimes he thought of a way out. They’d been many times he’d thought of his options

He turned on the tele with the remote that sat on the arm. His view out the window of his flat on the top floor of a three story town house was a dark one. He’d lived there for 2 years. He liked it enough to stay and not look for another place and that was new for him. He never found a good enough reason to stay anywhere long. 

He got up, looking in his empty fridge. “Great!” He groaned. He knew he should’ve gotten the pizza on the way home.

He gripped the handle of the fridge, slamming it shut, not liking the idea of going out into the cold to get some food. It was January and it was freezing. His walk home from work was enough to chill him to his core.

He took a long look out the window before grabbing his coat and keys.

. . . 

 

Walking down the cold, drizzle filled road. He could see the sign for the small supermarket on the corner. 

Before he walked in the door, he saw a border terrier tied to a lamppost and couldn’t not smile. He loved dogs. Made him feel happy. 

. .

As he stood in the queue with his fresh chicken, veg and wraps, he was forced to hear the conversation a group of lads were having behind him. 

“Let’s get some vodka, Yeah.” “I got that bird Lottie coming round soon. Sorry lads I’m getting some pussy tonight.” “Yeah mate get in. She’s well fit.”

Robert was wincing to himself. He walked up to the counter while the group of lads went to till next to him, buying cigarettes and alcohol. They were people that Robert always avoided. He was never apart of anything like that when he was younger. Never had many friends at all, definitely none that would walk round in all black with their hoods up indoors.

. 

He walked out into the street, crossing the road with a skip and making his way home. The street lights where beaming down orange that bounced off the wet concrete. He was only about a minute away from his flat when he heard them. The noises of quick footsteps behind him. As he turned round, it all happened so quickly.

He was knocked to the ground, kicked, punched and spat on as his wallet and phone was stolen. They left as soon as they’d come. They ran, leaving him laying in pain on the floor.

. . 

 

He was winded. The pain in his stomach and head burning through him. He dragged himself to the steps of the house he was in front of. 

Coughing into his arm, he felt himself feel dizzy. The pain ran through him like a razor as he fell unconscious.

. . 

 

He woke up to someone shaking him. As he opened his eyes, the fear set in. “Please don’t hurt me!” He pleaded. He could see a hooded man next to him. “Please. I don’t have anymore money.”

“Shhhh..” the man hissed. “Are you alright?”

Robert was confused. “HELP!” He shouted to anyone who would hear.

The man put his hand over Roberts mouth. “stop. Stop! I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You attacked me.”

There was a moment of silence. “Sorry.”

“Sorry! Is this…” Robert coughed again, feeling his lungs hurt. “Is this a trick.” He held his shoulder and groaned in pain. “Fuck!”

“Are you okay?”

“No I’m not.” He said sternly. “You just attacked me. So no I’m not.”

The man pulled his hood down slowly. “Do you want me to call an ambulance?”

Robert just looked at him. The black fluffy hair, the trimmed beard and those blue eyes. He didn’t understand what was going on?”

“Why are you helping me?”

The man crouched down. “I don’t like hurting people.”

Roberts breathing was still rapid. “Then why beat me up.”

The man ignored his question. “Do you want help getting home?”

“No.” Robert was still thinking this was some kind of trick. 

“Are you sure?”

“What so you can see where I live and then break in later!”

“No. Of course not!” The man stood up looking a little shaken. “I’m just… I’m sorry ok. I’m trying to help yur.”

“Why?”

The rain started coming down again. 

“I told you.”

Robert felt a jab of pain hit his ribs. “AHH” he held his side. He took some deep breaths, trying to get up but failing. 

“Will you let me help you?” The man looked panicked. “You might need to go to A&E.”

“I’ll be ok. I’ve had worse.”

As Robert tried to get up again, the man held on his arm, trying to steady him. 

“Get off me!” Robert shook him off. 

He backed away. “Sorry.” His voice was trembling. 

Robert gave him a look, seeing him looking scared. He knew he couldn’t easily get home by himself with the pain he was in. He weighed up His options. “What’s your name?”

“Aa…Aaron.”

“Your whole name.”

He swallowed. “Why. So you can call the police?”

“Only if you tell your mates where I live.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

“Well tell me your whole name. Your real one. Show me ID.”

“ID?”

“Yeah. Have you got a driving license.”

The knew he had it in his wallet. “Yeah.”

“Show me then?”

The man got it out, giving it to Robert. 

There it was. A picture of the man in front of him and his name. ‘Aaron Dingle’ 

“Aaron dingle.” Robert said bluntly.

“Yeah.” He took the license back. “Believe me now.”

Robert still wasn’t a 100% sure but he was in a lot of pain and just wanted to get out of the rain. “Alright then. Give us a hand.”

.

Aaron held him up with both hands. One each side of his chest as Roberts arm was slung over his shoulder, gripping onto Aaron’s coat. Robert stopped and felt himself falling. Aaron took his weight and stopped him. “Alright?”

“Mmmnn” Robert felt awful. He couldn’t see straight. 

Robert pointed to the house and Aaron guided him to the door. 

“Where’s your key?” 

Robert fished around in his pocket before trying to put it in the door. 

“Here. Let me.” Aaron took it from his hand and opened the door. 

They stepped inside and Robert took a look at the stairs and sighed. 

“Let me guess. You live on the top floor?” 

That made Robert smile a little. “You guessed it.”

“Right. Come on then.”


	2. Part two

The walk up the stairs was hard. Robert kept thinking he was going to pass out and Aaron was having trouble holding him up properly. As they got into the flat, Aaron helped him onto the sofa as gently as he could. 

Robert’s flat wasn’t the biggest but it was fine for just him. He was house proud and tried his best to keep the place clean and up to date with what he could afford. 

Aaron stood there awkwardly. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah.”

Robert didn’t look okay at all. He was pale, with blood seeping from his eyebrow. The obvious pain from his ribs making him groan out every few minutes. 

“I can…” Aaron looked through to the kitchen. “Do you want me to get you some painkillers?”

“No.”

“Come on. Everyone’s got some hanging around. They’ll help.”

Robert looked up at him and sighed. “The second draw down next to the sink.”

Aaron nodded, walking off to find them. He couldn’t help but look round as he found the tablets. He opened a few doors to find a glass for some water.

He saw Robert hunched over on the sofa. “Hey!” He called out loudly. 

Nothing.

“HEY!” He rushed over, seeing him clearly unconscious. He went to shout his name before realising he didn’t know it. He started panicking, shaking him, willing him to wake up. He didn’t know what to do and knew he couldn’t let him die. He got his phone out, pressing in 999 just as Roberts eyes opened. 

“Hey. Hey.” He held Robert face. “Are you okay?”

“I.. umm.”

“You passed out. Should I call an ambulance?”

“No. I’ll be fine.”

Aaron was worried as Robert laid himself down on the sofa and seemed to fall asleep. 

. .

It had been an hour and Aaron was looking out the window onto the street. He felt like he couldn’t leave in case Robert needed him. He look at his phone and sighed as it vibrated. 

Looking at Robert, he answered it. “Olly.”

“Where are you mate. I’ve got a bird here for yur.”

Aaron felt his stomach churn. “Nah you’re alright. I’ve got one of my own.”

“Arrr Yeah well done mate.” 

“See you tomorrow.”

“Alright.”

. . 

 

It was 4am when Robert woke up in a daze. He sat up to see Aaron in the Armchair asleep. 

It was a few minutes he’d been looking at him, trying to work out what was going through his head. Why was he still here and why did he come back to help.

Robert got up, holding his stomach and walked to the bathroom. He held on to the sink and looked in the mirror to see someone he didn’t recognise. He looked awful and he knew it. Suddenly he heard a crash from the living room. 

He darted out the bathroom and into the other room. “What’s going on?”

Aaron looked Sorry as he tried to pick up the pieces of a broken mug on the floor. “I’m really sorry. Sorry.” He said as he gathered the bits up.

“It’s just a mug. Not big deal.” Robert was still confused by the mans gently nature. 

“I’ll give you some money for a new one.”

“Aaron. It’s a mug. I’ll get over it.” He stared at him, nodding. “Okay?”

“Right.” Aaron walked past him, placing the remainder of the cup in the bin. He looked at Robert. “How you feeling?”

“I’ll live. Why are you still here?” It wasn’t meant to sound so harsh. 

“Sorry. Just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Robert frowned. “Well I am. You can go now.”

Robert didn’t trust people. He’d learnt not to. 

“Yeah. Right.. cya then.” He walked towards the door, opening it slowly before leaving.

 

Robert couldn’t quite make out What’d happened last night. It seemed like a bad dream. 

 

. . 

 

Aaron climbed the stairs to his flat. He live with two other men and he hated it. It wasn’t the life he wanted, he didn’t fit in. 

As he let himself in, he could smell them before he saw them. The other thing Aaron hated. Drugs. 

“Alright Aaron lad.” 

“Olly.”

“You missed a Right good thing here last night. 4 girls and 3 guys. You do the math. I’m fucking warn out.”

Aaron fake smiled. “Nice.”

“What was your bird like?”

“Yeah. Good.”

“Good? Is that it. Was she a shit.”

Aaron wanted to tell him to shut up. “She’s was nice. Had a good night.”

“You got any pics.”

“No.”

“Shame. Wanna see some of mine.”

“Before Aaron could say no he was waving his phone in front of his face. “Look.”

Aaron felt sick. “Nice.” He moved back. “I need a shower.” 

He went into the bathroom and felt his head pound. 

Olly knocked. “Not too long in there Aaron! We have a deal in 15.”

“Fuck sake!.” Aaron muttered. 

. . 

 

It had been a week and Robert was recovering from his injuries nicely. He’d had a couple day off work from the garage and spent the time relaxing in front of the tele. There was one thing, or one person he couldn’t get out of his mind. Aaron. There was something about him, a feeling that there was much more to him then he first thought. Not that he wanted to run into him again, he didn’t need the hassle of his thug mates.

 

. . 

 

The next day Robert was walking back from work when he saw something. A man, stumbling out of an ally way. He went to ask if he was alright before he saw another bloke run after him, push him to the ground, stamping on him again and again.

Robert felt scared. He wanted to stop him but the fear of getting attacked again was overwhelming.

As he went to step off the pavement towards them a few more lads come and pulled him off the guy on the floor. “Olly Stop.” Robert heard someone shout. They dragged him off and back down the ally. 

Robert knew he had to help the man. He jogged over, looking around and saw the man unconscious, bleeding. He called an ambulance. 

As he waited he could hear some men shouting. An augmented of some kind before a man ran down the ally towards him. The man stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Robert. 

“Aaron?” Robert questioned as his hood was half over his face.

“Get out of here. Now!”

“I’ve called an ambulance.”

“I’m not messing. Just get the fuck out of here before they see ya.”

Robert frowned. “No.”

Aaron charged over, pulling Robert by his coat up on his feet and got in his face. “Please. Just leave. Please.” His eyes scared, lost somehow. “He’ll be ok. Just go..”

Robert could see the panic. The sheer panic in his eyes. Aaron pushed him. “Go!”

Robert listened to him.

When Robert was out of sight, Aaron kept running.

 

. . . 

 

Robert had ran out of sight and then quick-stepped it back to his flat. He didn’t know what was going on but he couldn’t stop thinking about Aaron. 

 

. . .

 

“Please Olly.. please ok I’m sorry.” Aaron was on the floor at the back of some shops on the street. He was being held down by a guy while Olly showed him a lesson. “I’m sorry!”

“Sorry. You will be more than sorry when I’m done. Your not welcome at home anymore. See how long you last then.”

“No please. I won’t do anything like that again. I promise.”

“To little to late my friend. We’re done.” He swung is arm, punching Aaron again across the jaw. “You come anywhere near us boys, you’re dead. You got that.”

Aaron just nodded.

“I said.. HAVE YOU GOT THAT!” He kicked Aaron in the stomach, creating a cry from him. 

He wheezed out. “I got it.” He said as clearly as his body would let him.

“Good.” He slapped Aaron’s head, pushing it to the side. “Always knew you were scum.”

With that, they walked off, leaving Aaron on his knees.

 

. . .

 

Robert felt like he’d been watching out his window all night. He didn’t know what he was waiting for or what he was going to see but he felt like he had to do something. He wanted to find Aaron and see what was going on. 

He decided to go get himself some pizza from down the road. He was convincing himself it was just because he really wanted pizza but he knew he just wanted to see if there was any trouble happening.

. . 

He made it to the pizza shop, ordering what he wanted and waited on one of the seats by the window. There he was. Leaning against the wall on the other side of the road. 

Robert forgot all about his pizza and rushed out the shop. 

“Hey!” Robert called out as he crossed the road. 

Aaron froze. For a second he didn’t know who it was. When Robert got closer he relaxed a little. “Hi.”

Robert spotted the cuts and bruising on him. “Oh my god, are you alright?”

“Yeah. Fine.”

“What happened?”

“Does it matter!”

“But are you okay?” Robert felt genuinely concerned. 

“I just said I was fine.” Aaron hissed.

“Alright, sorry for asking.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Well if you hadn’t of got involved I would’ve got away.”

“Involved?”

“Yeah. I stopped to get you to leave and they caught up with me. Why couldn’t You’ve just left it alone.”

“I wanted to see he was okay.”

“Why does that concern you. It’s none of your business, is it!”

“Well maybe it is. I did get mugged by your little friends.”

Aaron shook his head. “You have no idea what they’re capable of do you. You and your fancy flat and I’m sure nice job and family. You have no fucking idea.”

That got Roberts back up. “You have no idea mate. Don’t act like just because I keep my flat in order that I have my life together. Fuck you.”

“Piss off. I’m the one who has to sleep on the streets now.” As soon as he’d said it he wished he hadn’t. He saw Roberts face change. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” Aaron began to walk off. 

“Wait. AARON!” He shouted as he jogged after him. Pulling his arm to turn his around.  
“You don’t have anywhere to go?”

“Just leave it.”

“You’ll freeze out here.”

“I’ll be okay.”

Robert felt like there was a force, pulling Aaron towards him in some way. “You can stay with me if you want?”


	3. Part 3

“What?” Aaron didn’t know if he’d heard him correctly.

“If you don’t have anywhere to go.. you can stay with me.”

Aaron felt his pride kick in. “I have somewhere. I don’t need your Pity.”

“You just said you’d be sleeping on the streets!”

Aaron looked at Robert, seeing the worry on his face. “Why do you care anyway?”

“You helped me.”

“Yeah, but I did also help hurt you.”

“Well were not all perfect are we.” He gave Aaron a small smile. 

That softened Aaron a little. “Are you serious?”

“About…”

“Staying with you?”

“Yeah. I mean.. there’s no room really but you can have the sofa until you get yourself sorted.”

Aaron suddenly felt a flood of relief go through him. “Then.. Yeah. Thanks.”

Robert looked at the pizza place. “You hungry?”

“Starving.”

 

. . .

 

They headed back to the flat with a pizza each and a large bottle of coke. It was so weird for Robert to have someone with him when he got food. 

“Have a seat. I’ll get us some glasses.” 

“Thanks.” Aaron felt a little uncomfortable.

As Robert handed him a glass, he sat down next to him, reaching for the remote and switching the TV on. “What you wanna watch?”

“Don’t mind. Feel like I haven’t watched tele in months.”

“Really?” 

“I don’t have one.”

He frowned. “Where were you living?”

Aaron took a bite of pizza. “With a couple of my mates. But.. they kicked me out.”

“Why?”

“Just.. stuff happened.”

“Like what?”

“Does it matter.” He said bluntly. 

Robert realised he was asking too many questions. “Guess not. Sorry.”

“Look I really appreciate this.”

“What the pizza?”

“No you idiot. Letting me stay here.”

“It’s alright. As long as you don’t mug me.”

“What!” Aaron looked offended. 

“I’m just messing with yur.”

“I’m not like them. Ok.”

“So why are you with them then.”

“Because… not all of us have choices.”

Robert saw Aaron close off, look away. “Sorry. No more questions.”

They continued to eat with just the sound of the tele in the background. After they’d both finished, Robert walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on. “You want one?”

“Err Yeah. Ta.”

Robert couldn’t help but look at Aaron cuts on his face. “I’ve got some antiseptic cream if you want it. For your cuts.”

Aaron touched the one on his cheek and winced. “Does it look bad?”

“There’s a mirror in the bathroom.”

“Can I?”

Robert was still intrigued about how Aaron was so polite in some ways. 

“Yeah Course you can. The creams in the cabinet on the wall.”

“Thanks.”

.

 

After a few minutes Aaron walked back out. 

“Feel any better?”

“Yeah a bit. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Aaron sat back down next to Robert, spotting the cup of tea. “Haven’t had a good mug of tea for a while.”

“Well you might hate it.”

“Nah. Looks alright to me.” He picked it up and took a sip. “Perfect.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Aaron sat back against the cushions, watching the tele. “So.. no girlfriend then?”

He smiled. “Yeah she’ll be here soon. Didn’t I mention it.”

Aaron’s face dropped. “Really?”

Robert laughed. “No. There’s no girlfriend.”

Aaron sat up and looked at him. “I don’t even know your name.” He said, like it was a shock to him. 

“Really?” Robert tried to think if he’d actually told him.

“No. You never told me.”

“So you accepted to stay with someone and you don’t even know there name!”

“I guess so.”

Robert turned on the sofa so he facing him more. “So what do you think it is?”

He huffed. “How am I meant to guess that?”

“Well what do I look like?”

“You really want me to answer that!” He said cheekily.

“Yeah. I do.” 

There was a flirtatious feel to it and Robert couldn’t keep the smile off his face. It has been so long since he’d had that feeling. 

“Ok. Umm… Brian?”

“Are you serious!”

“Err… John?”

“Are you even trying!?”

Aaron sat a little closer. “Let me look at you.” He gave Robert a smile as he looked him up and down.

“Steven?”

“I do not look like a Steven!” 

Aaron couldn’t help but giggle. “Alright. Alright. Umm… what does it start with?”

“R.”

“Rupert.”

“Fuck you!”

Aaron let out a deep laugh. “I don’t care what your name is. I’m just going to call you Rupert from now on.

Robert punched his leg playfully “you dare.”

“I give up.”

“You haven’t even tried.”

“I have. Just tell me your bloody name.” He sipped his tea and looked at the way Robert was trying to think what to say. “What you thinking about. Can’t you remember yur name?”

“It’s Robert.”

“Robert.” Aaron repeated. 

“Yeah.”

“You sure it’s not Rupert?”

“I think I’d remember.”

It was cosy in the flat. Both men more relaxed than they’d been in a long time.

“So… you really don’t have a girlfriend?”

“No why. Should I have?”

“You just seem the type.” Aaron shifted his leg so it was half on the sofa. 

“The type. What does that mean?”

“I dunno. The pretty boy type who has a women hanging off his arm.”

“Should I be insulted by that!?”

“Dunno.” He shrugged. 

“Well what about you. Not got someone?”

“Don’t you think I’d be staying with them if I had!”

“How old are you anyway?”

“23. How old are you?”

“How old do you think I am?”

“What’s with you and guessing games. Just tell me you idiot.”

“28.”

“Really?” Aaron tilted his head to the side. “You look at least 35.”

“Fuck you!” 

Aaron sipped on his tea. “Just being honest mate.”

“I’ll give you 35.” He picked a bit of spare sweetcorn off his pizza box and chucked it at him.”

“Oi! You could’ve blinded me with that.”

“So dramatic.” 

Aaron put his mug down and picked up a crust. “I’m warning you.” He said with a pout. 

“Bring it. I’m not scared of your crust.” Next thing he knew the crust had hit him straight in eye. “AHH fuck!”

Aaron’s mouth fell open. “Shit. Are you okay?”

Robert held his eye. “Yeah.” It didn’t sound convincing.

“Let me have a look.” Aaron shifted over closer to him.

Robert was trying go open his eye. 

“I’m sorry. Sorry.” He held Robert shoulder. “Let me see.”

“It stings.” He let his hands drop. 

Aaron held the side of Roberts head. “Look up.” He couldn’t see anything in there. “Look to the left.” Still nothing. “I think it’s just the shock.”

“The shock!?”

“Yeah. To your eye. It didn’t expect it.” Aaron laughed. 

“You can Shut the hell up. I’m gunna…”

“Gunna what?”

“Poke me in the eye to get your own back?”

Robert tried to hide it but smiled. “Maybe.” He got up on his knees, leaning over Aaron. “Here hold still, I’ll get a crust and jab it in your eye ball.” 

Aaron held Roberts forearms as Robert leaned right over him, he lost his balance and ended up on top of him. 

There was a moment. A brief Hollywood movie moment where there faces were inches apart and the world stopped for them. Aaron could feel Robert heart beating rapidly in his chest and the warmth seeping into him. 

Robert couldn’t take his eyes off of Aaron’s. The blue ocean eyes staring back at him making him dizzy. He swallowed deeply as his eyes moved to his lips.

“Robert.” Aaron whispered softly. 

That made Robert snap out of it and sit back on his knees. “Sorry.”

Aaron sat up and coughed awkwardly. “It’s alright.” They both just sat there. Tension in the air. “How’s.. hows your eye?”

“Yeah. Fine. Fine thanks.”

Both men felt it, they had the same feeling run through them. Not that they’d ever admit that to themselves.


	4. Part 4

The night before had been awkward. There wasn’t much said between the pair as Robert got Aaron a spare duvet and pillow, pretending he was tired and wanting an early night. Aaron could tell that Robert felt uncomfortable and almost asked him if he wanted him to leave, but the thought of sleeping outside was not a nice one. 

. . 

Aaron woke up to the kettle boiling. 

“Morning.” Robert said with a smile as he got two cups. “Want a tea or coffee?”

Aaron sat up, wiping his eyes. “Coffee would be good thanks.”

Robert noticed in a split second that Aaron didn’t have a top on. It was like his heart went into instant overdrive and he hated it. 

Aaron got up, pointing towards the bathroom. “Is it alright if I have a quick shower in a bit.”

“Yeah Course it is. There are towels in the cupboard just inside the door.”

Aaron nodded. “Cheers.” He walked over to the kitchen and picked up the cup Robert moved slightly toward him. “You’re up early?”

“Gotta get to work.”

“Where do you work?”

“Dolly’s garage.”

Aaron knew exactly the place. He’d remembered breaking in there. “I think I know it, Yeah.”

“It’s on the main high street.”

Aaron nodded.

“Anyways whats your plans for the day?”

Aaron drew a blank. He didn’t know. “Umm… I don’t know actually.”

“Do you have a job?” Robert felt like he shouldn’t have asked. 

“I mean.. not a conventional one. No.”

“What do you normally do all day?”

“You probably don’t want me to answer that.” He saw the look of worry on Roberts face. “Basically just whatever Olly tells me to do.”

“Your mate?”

“He’s not a mate. Well, not anymore. Maybe once when we were kids, but not now.”

“So what made him do that.” Robert pointed at his bruised face. 

“Just..” Aaron didn’t want to say. “It just never a good idea to get on the wrong side of him. He doesn’t like people doing things their own way.”

“Right.” Robert knew he didn’t actually have a clue what Aaron was on about. “Well what will you do now?”

“Not sure. I do need to go and get my stuff from the flat but I don’t wanna run into anyone.”

“I could come with you if you wanted.”

Aaron almost laughed. “No. No it’s alright. Trust me you don’t wanna do that.”

“Why?”

“Well, I’m sure you still remember what happened last time you met them.”

“Well I don’t want you to get hurt.”

The tone of Roberts voice made Aaron melt a little. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. I can handle them.” If Aaron was being honest. He was scared to go back there. 

 

. . . 

 

Robert had gone to work and Aaron was folding up the duvet, putting it beside the sofa. It made a much comfier bed then he thought it would. As he looked around, he was so grateful for Robert letting him stay. He’d been on the streets before and he didn’t wanna do that again. He knew he had to try and sort his life out, but he also knew he had some stuff at the flat that he needed, like clothes and tooth brush for starters. Also Some personal items he didn’t want to lose. 

 

. 

Once he’d had a shower and got himself sorted, he took the spare key Robert had left out for him and left. 

Walking down the street hoping he didn’t run into any of the lads, he was anxious. It took him about 10 minutes walk to his bunch of flats.

“OI AARON!” He turned his head sharply to see someone standing across the road. His heart pounded. As he resumed focus he realised it was Val from a few doors down. “if the music is as loud as it was last night. I’m gunna call the police. I don’t care!”

Aaron didn’t know what to say. 

“YOU HEAR ME LAD!” 

“Yeah. Sorry.” 

She just waved her hand and huffed, walking off down the street. 

Aaron was a little shaken. He just needed to get to the flat as soon as he could and then leave. 

. 

He opened the door slowly, not hearing anything he walked in quietly. He went to his room, gathered his things in a backpack and got out the door quickly. As he shut the door he could hear Olly voice talking to someone. He looked down off the balcony to see him heading his way. He ran as fast as he could down the steps and out towards the road but he was spotted. 

“Aaron!” Olly started running after him. 

Aaron started running but he went into a dead end. 

“Aaron. Aaron. Aaron.” He said with a smirk. 

“Leave off Olly. I just came back to get my stuff.”

“Who said you were aloud to do that.”

“It’s my stuff.”

“My flat.”

“Your mums actually, and where’s she!” Aaron knew he shouldn’t have said it.

Olly charged towards him. Aaron tried to get out the way, but he couldn’t. He got pinned against the wall. “You know. I used to really like you. Best mates we were.”

Aaron felt the pressure of Olly’s arms against his neck. “Yeah. We were.”

“And I helped you when you had no where else to go.”

“I know Olly.”

“SO WHY?” He anger getting worse. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Too late for that now Aaron. We’re done, and you know what that means!”

Aaron’s heart sank. “I’ve got a little secret of yours that the rest of the guys would love to know. Don’t i?”

“Olly. Please don’t.”

“Why the fuck shouldn’t I?”

“My life won’t be worth living round here.”

“Exactly.”

“Everything alright gentlemen?” A voice asked from behind them. 

They both looked to see a policeman standing there.

Olly backed away as Aaron stepped away towards the man. I was just leaving. 

“Wait a second.” The policeman stopped Aaron. “Is there any trouble here?”

Aaron sighed. “No. Nothing like that. Just mates messing around.”

“What’s in the bag?” 

“Just my stuff?”

“Can I have a look?” 

Aaron knew he didn’t have a choice. He opened the bad and let the man look through it. 

He didn’t find anything suspicious. “Okay. Go on then, On your way.”

Aaron fast walked out of there, leaving Olly behind.

 

. . . 

 

Aaron was back in Roberts flat and felt himself overcome with fear. He was trying his best to calm himself down, talking deep breaths and drinking water. He needed to keep it together. After about 10 minutes he’s controlled his breathing and laid down on the sofa. He just couldn’t have Olly telling everyone about him. He couldn’t. 

 

. . 

 

Robert got back at 5:30pm and was welcomed by Aaron asleep on the sofa. He was happy to see the backpack sitting by the door and no more obvious cuts or bruises. 

. .

 

Half an hour later Aaron woke up with a groan. The first thing he noticed was the smell. He looked over to see Robert at the hob, stirring something. “That smells nice.”

“Well I’m glad you agree. I’m making a stir fry you want some?”

“Yeah. If that’s alright?”

Robert smiled “well I’m making enough for two.” 

Aaron joined him in the kitchen area. “Looks amazing.”

“It’s just stir fry.”

“Well it’s better than I could do.”

“Easy. I’ll teach you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah Course. If you want.”

“No ones ever taught me to cook before?”

“Not your parents?”

Aaron tensed up and Robert noticed. 

“Sorry. Well, I’ll show you a few things.”

“Why you Sorry?” Aaron frowned. 

“I’m not comfortable taking about my parents either.”

Aaron was silent. 

Robert put the wooden spoon down. “We all have a past. The things we’d wished were different.”

“Yeah.” Aaron picked up the spoon, stirring the dinner. “Like this?”

Robert smiled. “The other way.”

“What?”

“You can’t stir it that way, it’ll taste funny. You have to stir the other way.”

Aaron looked at him for a few seconds. “Fuck off!” 

Robert’s laugh beamed out of him. “Got you there for a second.”

“No way mate.”

“Yes way.” He causally rested a hand on Aaron’s shoulder. “It’s just chicken, peppers, carrots, peas, onions, celery, mushroom, water chestnuts and some noodles.”

“What the hell are water chestnuts?” Aaron was trying to not let the feeling of Roberts hand distract him too much. 

He pointed them out. “Them things.”

“What’d they taste like?”

“Try one.” He got a folk and jabbed one. “Here.”

Robert was actually trying to feed him and his blood ran hot in the split second he realised. He moved his head forward, eating what was on the folk. Robert smile as he watched Aaron taste it was one of amusement. 

“I won’t put any on your plate. Don’t worry.”

“No. They’re alright actually.”

“It’s alright. You don’t have to like them.”

“No I do. Honestly.”

. . 

 

Robert had dished the dinner out and They were tucking into it on the sofa.

“Hungry?”

“Yeah. Forgot to have lunch today.”

“Why’s that?”

“I fell asleep.”

Robert didn’t want to ask to many questions, he felt like he’d made that mistake before. “I see you have you backpack. How did it go?”

“Fine. No one was in.”

“Good.”

The conversation went dead.

All of a sudden the flat went dark.

“Shit!” Robert got up. “It’ll be the fuse box. Hang on.” He got his phone out, putting the light on and went into the bedroom. He tried flicking the switch up and down, but nothing. “Bugger.”

Aaron went to the window. “The whole streets out!”

Robert joined him. “That’ll be why then. Haven’t had a power cut in years. I’ve got some candles under the sink.”

“Who has candles hanging around?”

“From Christmas.”

That mad Aaron relive the Christmas he’d just had. It was a shit one to say the least. “What did you do at Christmas. With your family?”

Robert half ignored the question until he had to answer. “Umm.. no, just me.”

“Oh right. Does your family live far away?”

Robert lit the candles and put them down on the coffee table. “No. I don’t have any family.”

Aaron felt his stomach drop. He felt bad. “Well, at least there’s no spending it with people you don’t want to.” He tried to say it in jokey way, but it didn’t sound how he wanted. “I mean.. you know.. I mean..”

“It’s alright Aaron. I don’t mind being on my own.” He lied.

“I just mean.. Well I know how that is. I’d rather of been on my own. I was with Olly and his dad. It was awful.”

“So you and him are good mates then.. or were?”

“I guess he was all I had.”

“How come?”

Aaron took a breath. 

“Sorry. You don’t have to answer that.”

“No it’s alright. My mum left me when I was 10 and my dad was… Well he was a bad person, he used violence instead of words to put it one way. I hated him. Anyway, he died when I was 18 and the flat we lived was gone and I didn’t have anywhere to live. I’ve been with Olly ever since.” Aaron sat down on the sofa. “I don’t like the things they do, but I don’t have anyone else to go to.”

Robert lightly hit Aaron’s elbow with his own. “You do now.”

Aaron felt a rush of emotion go through his chest. Looking at Robert, he smiled. “Yeah?”

Robert nodded. “Yeah, Aaron. You do.


	5. Part five

Their plates were empty and both men enjoying the new candle lit lighting.

Robert sat back, getting comfy. “This is how it was in the olden days. Quiet, dark with just the glow of candles. It’s quite nice.”

“Yeah.” Aaron was thinking that the whole way through the meal. There was something very romantic about it. Cosy. “Nice.”

Aaron peered out the window. “The street looks so dark.” Aaron was suddenly even more grateful for having a place to stay. 

“My mum died when I was young.” Robert blurted out.”

Aaron sat up, a little shocked by the statement. “I’m sorry.” He wanted Robert to keep talking.

“She was the best. Well.. from what I can remember.” Robert played with the edge of the sofa cushion. “My dad hated me. He tried to hide it, but he did. He said he loved me, but I don’t think he did, not in the way you’re supposed to.”

“Is he still around?”

“No. Heart attack.”

Aaron didn’t know what to say. 

Robert looked up at him. “It is what it is.”

Aaron nodded. “Yeah. Sucks doesn’t it.”

“Yeah.”

They looked towards the candles in the dark room. It was a kind of peacefulness around them.

After a few minutes of them just soaking in the comfortable silence, Robert thought of something they could do. “Do you like card?”

“Cards?”

“Yeah. Playing cards. We could have a game of something?”

“Yeah ok. I don’t really know many games though.”

“Do you know rummie? The one where you have to get three of one and four of another?”

“Yeah I think I’ve played that.” Aaron was trying his best to remember. 

“I’m sure I’ve got some somewhere. Hang on.” Robert went into his bedroom, looking in his many plastic boxes full of stuff he had in the built-in wardrobe. “Ahh got them.” He said loudly. 

Aaron had to laugh. It just amused him for some reason. Robert made him laugh. 

. . 

 

“I win AGAIN!” Aaron lifted his cards up. 

“Let me see. I don’t believe you!”

“Don’t be a bad loser.”

“A bad loser? You’ve won 4 times in a row. That’s not right!” 

Aaron smiled. “I’m just good. That’s all.”

They were sitting on the floor on opposite sides of the coffee table. Aaron had stuck his leg out and it was touching Roberts. Neither man said anything or moved when it happened. 

Aaron couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this much fun. The atmosphere in the room was so relaxed, it was like another world compared to what he was used to. 

As he won another game he felt a bit bad for Robert. “Are you even trying?”

Robert pinched Aaron’s foot. “Yes I’m trying.”

“I’ll go easy on you this time. Promise.”

“I don’t want your pity mate!” Robert smirked. “Want a beer?”

“Err, Yeah. Go on then.”

Robert got up and Aaron felt the loss of connection between them. 

“So.. when did you last have a girlfriend?” Aaron asked out of the blue. He couldn’t actually believe he’d just said it out loud. 

Robert was a little taken-aback. “Umm.. few years back.”

“Yeah. What was she like?”

Robert didn’t know why he was asking but it didn’t bother him. “Dark hair, slim, bossy and a bit of a cow.”

“Not Nice then?”

“Well, she had her moments. But she’s was a bit too much for me to be honest.”

“Too much?”

“I couldn’t buy her the expensive stuff she always wanted. Her dad was a bit of a nightmare as well.”

“In what way?” 

“He fancied me.”

That made Aaron stop shuffling the cards. 

“He fancied you? Really?”

“Well don’t sound so surprised. I’m not that bad looking am I?”

“No. No I didn’t mean that. Yeah. I mean.. no your not..”

Robert felt a little smile form on his lips. “He liked me and I wasn’t into older men. So I had to tell him, after that he was a pain to deal with. Wanted me away from his daughter.”

Aaron got caught up on the words ‘not into older men’. He was scared to ask. But he knew he had to. “Are you into men?”

The question caught him off guard. He hadn’t spoken to anyone about his sexuality in many years. “Would that be a problem?”

Aaron felt his body run hot. “No. No.”

Robert could see the slight uncomfortableness in him. “If it is..”

“It’s not. Really it’s not. At all.” Aaron was speaking too quick. “Why would it be a problem?”

“Well. I’ve met a lot of people who do have a problem with it.”

“Well I don’t.”

“Well, Good. Right, are you going to deal or…”

“Yeah. Yeah.” He handed out the cards, trying to think straight with a hundred thoughts in his mind. The thought that Robert could be so open and honest with someone was so alien to Aaron.

. . 

 

They played a few more games before they gave up with it all together. 

“Want another beer?”

“Yeah, Alright.”

Aaron watched him as he went to fridge and go the drinks. As he sat back down, Aaron took the beer with smiled. “Thanks.”

Aaron phone buzzed. He pulled it from his pocket, sighing as he saw Ollys name. 

“Everything alright?” 

“It’s Olly.” 

Aaron opened the text. 

From Olly: This is not over between us. 

Aaron closed his eyes, holding his phone to his chest before chucking it down on the sofa.

“What’s he said?” Robert felt concerned.

“He said it’s not over between us.”

“What does that mean?”

Aaron did feel a bit bad. He was in the wrong. 

“If I tell you stuff, you’ll keep it to yourself, Yeah?”

“Of course I will.”

Aaron shuffled down into the sofa a little more. “I was dealing drugs for Olly.”

That made Roberts eyebrows raise. 

“Thing is.. I was keeping some of the money and hiding it.”

“How come?”

“Because I’m like a slave to him. He tells me what to do and I have to do it or I have no home to go back to. I wanted to try and get enough money so I could leave. Get a train somewhere and get a deposit on a flat. Find an actual job and start again. I couldn’t do that without money to start with.”

Robert nodded. Wanting him to continue.

“He found out and.. well, that was it.”

“Right. Well maybe it’s for the best. Now you can start a fresh like you want.”

“But I need money for that!”

“Well you have a chance now. You can stay here, get a job and save up.”

Aaron looked confused. “Stay here?”

Robert nodded.

“I don’t understand.”

“What part?”

“About me staying here. I thought it was just for a few nights maybe.”

Robert shifted, leaning towards Aaron. “From what I can tell, You’re a good person. You’re welcome to stay here permanently.”

“What. Are you serious!?”

“If you want to, Yeah.”

“That’d be amazing!” Aaron suddenly felt guilty. “You hardly know me!”

“Well, I can get to know you more, can’t I.”

“Yeah.” Aaron felt so happy. “Are you sure Robert.”

“Yes Aaron. I’m sure.”

. . 

 

It was getting late and both men were getting sleepy. 

“Right. I have work in the morning. I better get some sleep.” Robert yarned. He got up, looking back at Aaron. “Do you want to use the shower?”

Aaron stretched. “I’ll have one in the morning if that’s alright.”

“Yeah Course. Right. Night then.”

“Night.”

Aaron sat back and looked around. The smile on his face felt like it was new, a new kind of smile that he can’t remember having before. He felt safe.

. . . 

 

Aaron had told Robert he’d make dinner that tonight and do some food shopping. He was walking down the street when he was dragged backwards into a small back road. 

Aaron had a hand over his mouth and his arms pulled behind his back. He got spun around and slammed into the wall. 

He was face to face with a tall, big built man, holding a knife to his stomach.

Aaron was petrified. “Wha..what do you want?”

“Olly sent me.” 

Aaron’s heart sank. 

“I’ve got some drugs of his and I need to keep them safe.” The man was so close to Aaron, he was breathing every word on to face. “And you are the man for that job.”

“No. No, I’m not doing it.”

The man laughed. “You don’t have a choice.”

“I do.”

“Who’s your little blond friend?”

Aaron panicked. “What you talking about?”

“I’ve been watching you. I know where he works. I know his way home and I know where you two live. Trust me Aaron, you don’t wanna let me lost on him. He’d never get over it.”

Aaron felt sick. He couldn’t let Robert get hurt. His mind raced with what to do. 

“You have a place the cops don’t know about and we have drugs we need hiding. Simple.”

“I can’t.” Aaron was sweating. 

“That’s fine. I’ll be seeing your friend later.” He let go of Aaron. 

“NO. please. Ok. I’ll do it.” Aaron’s heart was racing. He hated himself. 

“Good.” The man handed over a large packet full of white powder. “I’ll be in contact. You lose that, you’re dead.”

The man began to walk away. 

“Well how long?”

“Until Olly says. You know the drill.”

The walked off and Aaron quickly shoved it under his coat. “FUCK!” He cursed as his eyes filled with tears. He didn’t want this life.


	6. Chapter 6

His back hit the brick wall as he felt his heart thump in his chest and his body sweat with fear. He knew he had to get out of there and get rid of the drugs. 

. . 

 

He hated himself even more with every step into Roberts flat. His head was spinning with thoughts of ways he could get out of the situation. Things could get really bad for him, and especially for Robert now Olly knew where he’s staying. 

His spotted his rucksack sat there by the side of the sofa. He had no where else to hide it, he couldn’t hide it in Roberts things. 

He hid it right at the bottom of his bag, zipping it and placing it just a little further behind the sofa. Like it was going to make a difference. 

. .

 

He’d been pacing around for the past 30 minutes trying to think. He knew he was in a shit situation and he thought about leaving. Just getting his bag and leaving the flat, never returning again. And he almost did. He had his bag in his hand, putting the spare key on the side, about to leave when he broke down in a crying mess. He didn’t want to leave. He loved it there and most of all, his heart didn’t want to leave Robert. The person he’d felt the most comfortable with in his whole life. He didn’t wanna lost that because of Olly.

He sat back down on the sofa, looking around the room, trying to think. He focused on a picture of Robert and younger girl on the windowsill. He’d not noticed it before but know it was clear to see. 

As he picked it up, he could just tell they were related. Maybe his sister… maybe a cousin. He put it down and sighed. He didn’t want to lie. He didn’t want to lose the one good thing he’d had in such a long time. He knew what he had to do.

 

. . .

 

As Robert got home he could smell the dinner Aaron was making. He was all smiles as Aaron was cutting up a cucumber as he walked in the door. 

“Evening.” Robert beamed. “Smells good.”

“Do you like lasagna? Please tell me you do.”

“I do. Love it.”

“And I thought maybe some bread, and a bit of salad?”

“Perfect.”

Aaron was trying his best to keep his cool. 

“I’m just gunna jump in shower. Got grease all over me.”

Aaron smiled. “Sure. It’ll be another 20 minutes.”

Robert went off into his bedroom and Aaron felt like his legs go to jelly. He needed to tell him. 

 

. . 

They sat on the sofa eating there dinner. 

“Wow this is amazing. Thought you couldn’t cook!”

“I followed instructions. I got lucky.”

“Well you should be proud. It’s great.”

Aaron inwardly sighed at the compliment. No one was ever proud of him. “Robert. There’s something I have to tell you.”

Robert put his folk down. “Yeah?”

Aaron felt his chest thump. “Yeah. I umm…” he kept looking toward his bag. “I’m sorry.” He felt his eyes fill with tears. “I didn’t know what to do. I’m so sorry Robert.”

Robert looked confused “what’s wrong. What you talking about?”

“I love it here. I really do and I understand if you want me to leave. I feel horrible about it and I just… I didn’t know what to do…”

Robert cut him off. “Aaron. What are you sorry for?” He felt concerned. “Are you okay?”

Aaron got up, walking over to the window and back again. “Please don’t hate me. Please.” He felt desperate.

Robert got up, standing in front of him, holding his shoulder. “Aaron. Calm down. Talk to me.”

Tears fell down his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Tell me what you’re sorry for Aaron.”

His breath was shaking. “Olly sent some heavy after me. He pulled me down an ally this morning.”

“What did he want?”

“He gave me.. some drugs to look after.”

“Drugs!” Robert tried to control his shock. 

“I’m sorry. He.. I didn’t have a choice. He had a knife.”

Aaron’s hands were shaking. Robert couldn’t stop himself, he moved forward, pulling Aaron’s shoulder towards him, hugging him tightly. “It’s ok.”

Aaron felt so guilty. His eyes red, tears landing on Robert t-shirt. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologising.”

Aaron pulled away. “You should hate me.”

Robert’s hands still holding Aaron’s arms. “Why should I?”

“Because I brought them here. I’m so sorry.”

Robert felt a little panicked. “Where?”

“In my bag.”

Aaron stepped towards the sofa, picking his bag up. “Do you want me to leave? I understand if you do.”

“No…no.” Robert could see how upset he was. “Just sit down, Yeah. It’s alright.”

“How is it alright Robert. You trusted me to be in your home and now I’ve brought drugs here.”

He guided Aaron to the sofa. “Listen to me. It’ll all be alright. We’ll sort this.”

“You don’t know Olly.”

“No I don’t. But..” suddenly there was a knock on the door. 

“POLICE. OPEN THE DOOR!.”

“Fuck!” Aaron got the package from his bag, rushing to the toilet. 

“POLICE. OPEN UP!.” 

He emptied it into the loo and flushed. 

Robert just stood there like a deer in the headlights.

“Open the door Robert.”

Robert Quickly opened the door. The police charged in. “We have a right to search your property on a suspicion you’re dealing class A drugs.”

 

. . .

 

The door closed behind the police and both men sighed with relief.

They didn’t find anything. 

“How did they know it was here?”

Aaron felt angry. “This was his plan. Payback.” Aaron was in full panic as ran his hands through his hair and over his face.

“It’s fine. They didn’t find anything.”

“You don’t get it Robert. I got rid of the drugs. Olly will kill me.”

“But the police would’ve taken them anyway!…”

“That doesn’t matter. They’ll know we didn’t get arrested and he’ll want his drugs back. Robert He will kill me!” 

“That’s a bit dramatic isn’t it.”

In that moment Aaron realising Robert had absolutely no idea what Olly and his mates where capable of.

“I’ve seen first hand what he’ll do to me. Trust me, I’ll be done for.”

“What do you mean you’ve seen?”

Aaron felt sick. “Tommy. He was a guy we had working for us about two years ago. He took some drugs and sold them on without telling Olly and… well, he…”

“What?”

“I saw them beat him until he didn’t move anymore. Then some of the guys put him in their car boot and drove off. I don’t know where he ended up but.. I don’t think he was alive.”

“Fuck!” Robert felt scared.

“Robert, I’m a dead man.”


	7. Part 7

Aaron had been silent for a while, just sitting in the armchair staring out the window. 

Robert felt like a spare part. “Do you want a beer?”

Aaron didn’t answer. 

He walked over to him, kneeling down beside the chair. “Aaron. Are you okay?”

“I think I need to leave.” Aaron felt like he was losing everything. 

“Leave?”

Aaron was silent. 

Robert rested a hand on his wrist. “We’ll sort this some how.”

“How Robert!?.” Aaron’s voice was weak. “He’s probably got someone watching this flat, he’ll know we didn’t get arrested and he’ll be ready to find me the moment I step out.”

“You don’t know that.”

Aaron sighed. “No offence Robert But you really don’t get it.”

Robert moved, sitting on the floor in front of him and leaning against the window ledge. “Do you know what I think?”

Aaron’s eyes closed. “What?”

“I think you need to be selfish and play dirty.”

Aaron’s ears pricked up “What’d you mean?”

“Fuck them.”

“What?” Aaron almost laughed. 

“Not literally Aaron!” Robert smirked. “He tried to stitch you up, so do the same to him.”

“Aren’t I as bad as him then. And also Robert, If I did that, I wouldn’t be able to stay round here.”

“Why not?”

“Why not! Because I’d get jumped before the end of the day. They have rules Robert.”

“Well, they don’t have to know it was you.”

“They will. They always find out somehow.”

“Alright then, I’ll tip the police off.”

“No way Rob. Don’t you dare. I’m not getting you hurt because of this!”

“They won’t know.”

“Robert!” Aaron said sternly. “Please.”

“Fine. Then you can just leave with no one and nothing and they win. Is that what you want?”

Aaron felt defensive. “What I want!” He got up, storming towards the front door. 

“Aaron.. Wait.”

“Just leave me alone ok. Listen, this is not your problem.”

“Aaron..”

“Just back off!”

Aaron left the flat. As he walked down the street he felt horrible. Robert had only ever been nice to him. But maybe that was the problem. He didn’t want to get Robert caught up in this anymore. 

He only had one option. To face Olly and his buddies. 

 

. . . 

 

It was 1am when Aaron got to the block of flats. He could hear the music coming from Olly’s. He knew it would be messy if he went up there and had it out, so he called him instead. 

As the phone rang out, Aaron’s hands were shaking. 

Olly picked up. “Aaron, mate.”

“Come down. I’m outside.”

“Not in a prison cell then?” He said with laugher. 

“Just come down.”

Olly hung up. 

 

A few minutes later, he could see a group of 5 lads heading his way. His heart racing with fear. He knew needed to act strong. 

“Aaron.” Olly pulled the cigarette from his mouth. “Where’s my drugs?”

“You know where they are. Gone.”

“Gone!”

“Well if you send the police after me, what do you expect.”

“I expect you to get caught.” He walked closer to Aaron. “Where’s lover boy?”

Aaron felt his cheeks go red. “What’d you mean?”

“Blond guy. He not your fella now then?.”

Aaron looked at the others all smiling and laughing. 

“Fuck you Olly. You’re not getting your drugs back and that’s your fault.”

As Aaron went to walk off, Olly ran forward, grabbing Aaron and spinning him round. “This isn’t over. I told you it wasn’t.”

“Get off me!” Aaron tried to get out of his grip but one of the other lads grabbed him, bending his wrist back. “Ahhh!”

Olly stepped back and pulled a knife from his jacket. 

Aaron’s eyes went wide and his blood ran cold. “Please Olly. Please don’t do this.”

“I can’t let you go unpunished now can I.” His voice was full of humour. “You know the rules. You do me wrong, I’ll finish you.”

“I’m your mate though. We’ve been through a lot… haven’t we.”

“That’s long gone now.”

Aaron could feel the grip on his arms loosing. He knew if he moved quickly, he could run. 

And he did. 

The guy holding him didn’t expect it at all and he got away. 

. 

 

His heart pumping and his legs feeling like jelly as he ran as fast as he could. He could hear the shouting behind him of the men as they chased him. He was terrified. 

He got to the Main Street, thinking he was safer in the view of people. The pizza shop was still open and Aaron tried to hide behind the wall down the small alleyway beside it. But they saw him. 

Just as Aaron was about to make another run for it he heard Olly shout. 

“Blond bombshell. Nice to see you.”

Aaron shot his eyes in the direction of Robert walking towards them. He ran out of the ally and towards him. 

Olly got there first. “Your boyfriend betrayed me. Now I’m going to cause him pain.” 

Before Robert knew what was happening, Olly had a knife to his chest.

“NO OLLY!” Aaron shouted, getting between them. “This is our fight. Not his!”

“But you seem to care about this one. I bet you think he’s fit, right Aaron?”

“Shut up Olly!”

“Well you are into men aren’t you. Like a bit dick this one…. hey Aaron.”

Aaron took a deep breath. “So what. Who cares.”

“Well I cared when you tried it on with me!”

“Can’t you get over that. So what, I tried to kiss you. It was ages ago and it was nothing.”

“Nothing. It’s fucking disgusting!”

“Well that’s your problem.” Aaron felt strong. 

“No, it’s definitely yours.” 

Olly moved forward quickly, stabbing Aaron in the stomach. 

It was like the world had stopped spinning. Aaron looked down at himself as his shaking hands touched the blood that seeped out of him. 

Olly turned and looked at the others. “Leg it!”

They ran off into the darkness and Aaron felt faint. 

Robert was in shock. He held Aaron up as he began to fall. “AARON!” Robert could see the blood all over his hands. He laid him in the floor as a man ran over to them. 

“Call an ambulance!” Robert demanded. 

The man got his phone out, calling them and Robert tried to keep calm. “You’re gunna be fine. Okay?” He was doing his best to smile and not let Aaron see how scared he was. 

“Robert…” Aaron wasn’t in pain, he just felt cold. Like he knew this would happen at some point in his life, like he’d been waiting for it. “Thank you.”

Robert put pressure on the wound. “What for?”

“For being so nice to me. For giving me a home for a bit. Was the most relaxed I’d ever felt.”

“Well I was thinking… we could get a sofa bed. Yeah? That sound good?” Robert felt tears in his eyes. He couldn’t believe that Aaron could be dying and he was talking about sofa beds. 

“Sounds perfect.” Aaron said quietly before his eyes closed. 

“AARON. STAY AWAKE. AARON!” 

Aaron didn’t respond. 

 

. . . 

 

“Please Aaron. Please.” Robert looked at the doctors. “Please help him. Save him, please.”

“I’m sorry sir. We tried everything we could. He isn’t responding. We have to give up.”

“No you can’t. Keep trying. Please.” Robert sobbed as the doctor pronounced time of death. 

 

….

Robert woke up with a feeling of pain in his chest. 

“Mr sugden?” 

Robert’s heart was racing faster than it ever had before as he looked up at the doctor. 

“He’s awake. He’s asking for you.”

“He’s alive?”

“Yes.”

It took him a few seconds to realise he’d been dreaming. He got up, following the doctor out the door, holding his chest as relief spread through his entire body.

 

. 

 

The room was dimly lit and Aaron was laying there peacefully. 

“Hi.” Robert spoke softly as he shut the door behind him. 

Aaron smiled. “Hi.”

“How you feeling?”

“Like I’ve just been stabbed!” 

“Still got your sense of humour then!”

Aaron went serious. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“You’re here Robert. That’s matters more than anything.”

Robert sat down on the blue uncomfortable chair next to the bed. “As long as you’re alright.”

“They said I should be. That I was lucky.”

“Thought you were a gonna for a bit then!”

Aaron laughed. “Unlucky for you, I’m still here.”

“Don’t say that.”

Aaron saw the sadness in his face. “I was only joking.”

“I know. Just… don’t joke about that.” Robert didn’t know how in such a short space of time he felt so attached to another person. This didn’t happen to him, it normally took him months to be so relaxed. 

“Robert, What were you doing on the street anyway?”

“Looking for you. I don’t even have your mobile number.”

There was a moment of silence before they both laughed. 

“Aaron.. I meant what I said before.”

He shook his head. “When?”

“About the sofa bed.”

Aaron Bit his lip with a smile. “Did you?” 

“Yeah. I’ll get a really comfy one.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Fine. I’ll get a shit one then!”


	8. Chapter eight

The police had been round to the flat again as they kept Aaron updated on what was happening with the case. 

“Thanks.” Robert Shut the door, smiling goodbye as the lady left. He looked back at Aaron. “Well that’s good!”

He was settled on the sofa with a blanket over him. He felt like celebrating but he didn’t want to push his luck. “Well let’s just wait and see, yeah.”

“Yeah. But it’s looking good.” Robert popped the kettle on. “Want one?” 

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Aaron had been out the hospital for two week and Robert had taken most days off work to look after him, even though Aaron insisted he was capable by himself.

He sat down beside Aaron with the cups, placing them on the coffee table. “How you feeling?”

Aaron’s head fell back. “I. Am. Fine.” He said sarcastically and slowly. “If you ask me one more time I will kill you Robert!”

“Right. Sorry!” He’d been told about 6 times already to stop asking. “I was thinking we could get a Chinese tonight?”

They’d been eating take away for a while but neither of them seemed to mind. It was their thing. It was a cosy feeling in the flat and Robert was starting to just be happy with the routine they had. It was like a relationship but without the intimacy.

“So I was thinking about going sofa shopping tomorrow.” Robert said as he picked up one of the many magazines he’d brought Aaron. 

“Ok.” 

“I’ll send you pic of them. See which one you like.”

“It’s your sofa.”

“Well it’ll be your bed.”

“It’s just gotta be comfy. That’s all.”

Robert rolled his eyes. “It’s gotta look nice too.”

“It’s your house. Your choice.”

“You live here too.”

He smiled. “Send me pics then.”

“I will.”

“Or we could just both share your bed.” Aaron said with a sarcastic tone. 

“What?”

“Robert, I was joking.”

“I know. I know. Might be nice to sleep in a bed with someone else again.” Robert didn’t mean to say the last bit out loud. 

“Are you serious?”

“About what?”

“Me sleeping in your bed with you.”

It was a question he didn’t know how to answer. “Well…” he smiled. “I dunno.”

Aaron laughed. “Don’t panic. I won’t.”

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“Shut up. You would!”

“Why’s that?”

“I starfish.”

He frowned. “You what?”

He smiled. “Spread my arms and legs about basically.”

“Well I kick apparently so.. neither of us would want that.”

There was a weird silence before Aaron picked up his tea and slurped it. He looked out the window.. “I really wanna get out and do something.”

“Well you don’t want to push yourself.”

“It’s been three weeks and I’ve been sitting here for two of them. I need to get out.”

“Alright. Where?”

“The beach.”

“The beach! It’ll be cold.”

“Well, I’m sure you have a hat I can borrow. Robert, stop acting like a mother hen. I know my own body, I will be fine.”

Robert nodded. “Ok.” He walked off into his bedroom. 

Aaron frowned. “What you doing?”

After a minute or so, Robert can back into the room with a blue bobble hat and a big smile on his face. 

“You want me to wear that!”

“You’ll look great.” He chucked it at him. “Try it.”

Aaron reluctantly put it on. 

Robert wanted to laugh but it was something else that filled his mind. The thought of just how cute he looked. “Suits you.”

“Shit up! No it doesn’t.”

“No it does. It does.”

Aaron could see Robert’s face turn from amusement to endearing. “You like it?”

“Yeah. I do.”

“Well as long as I have your approval, that’s all that matter.” His sarcasm was not missed by Robert. 

“Exactly.”

. . .

 

Robert had parked his car as close to the beach as possible. It was only a few minutes drive away from the flat but Robert insisted he wasn’t going to let Aaron walk all that way. They sat on the benches that Aaron had always liked. They had shelter from the wind as they were in a large wooden half-egged shaped wind protector. It was like a little cubby hole on the beach next to the harbour wall. Aaron often came here in his younger day to get away from it all. No one hardly ever seemed to come here and he could get some peace and quiet for a few hours. It calmed him. 

“You warm enough?”

“Robert the mother hen strikes again!” Aaron rolled his eyes. “Yes Rob. I’m all good.”

Aaron didn’t do well with Robert asking him how he was. He just wasn’t used to anyone caring and now someone did. It was odd for him. 

“Sorry.” Robert said gently. 

Aaron felt bad. “Thank you Robert, for caring. I do really appreciate everything you’ve done for me. Means a lot.”

“Just nice to look after you.” He felt embarrassed. “I mean.. that sounds weird. I just meant, well…”

Aaron laughed. “I get it. I really do.” Aaron shuffled up a bit closer to him. “I’ve never had this with anyone, feeling so comfortable. I’ve never had a good friend before. They all seem to be bad for me, or not actually my friend.” 

“Me too.” Robert looked at Aaron. “I always push people away.”

Aaron nodded. “So they don’t get too close.”

“Yeah.”

“So they can’t hurt you?”

Robert felt his eyes water. “Exactly.” He couldn’t believe Aaron understood. 

Aaron looked up at Robert’s hair and then down to his lips. “We’re more alike then I thought.” 

Robert felt like electricity was running through his veins. He shuffled closer so his leg was pressed against Aaron’s and his shoulder bumped his. He took a breath and reached out his hand to Aaron’s, taking hold of it and intertwining their fingers. 

Aaron felt like all his breath had left his body. The feeling of holding Robert hand made his blood run hot. He looked at Robert with a confused face. 

“Is this okay?” Robert asked nervously.

Aaron couldn’t have been more giddy. “Yeah” He nodded with a smile. 

. . 

They sat there for an hour or so before Robert insisted Aaron should get home to the warm. Their hands didn’t part until the very last second before they got in the car. 

. 

 

At home, Robert was making some wraps as Aaron watched the TV. They hadn’t really talked much on the small drive home, or when they got back to the flat. There was a very comfortable feeling between them and neither really knew what to say, even though it was all they were thinking about. 

. 

 

As they finished their tea, Robert let out a stretch on the sofa. “All that sea air has made me sleepy.”

“Yeah me too. It was good to get out. Thanks.”

Robert wanted to ask Aaron questions. He wanted to know how he felt about the fact that’s they’d been holding hand earlier, cuddled up together. It was almost like it didn’t happen. 

“Aaron?”

He turned his head. “Yeah?”

“About this whole… you sharing my bed?”

“Robert I was mucking about.”

“Right but.. well we could.”

“Could what?”

“Share my bed.”

Aaron saw the seriousness on his face. “Robert.. err…” 

He felt awkward. “Yeah sorry. Stupid idea. Sorry.” He got up, walking into the kitchen area. 

“We could.” Aaron just blurted it out. 

Robert whipped his head round.

“I mean. We could see how it goes. I’ll try not to kick you.” He smiled. 

Robert smirked. “Same.”

Neither of them knew what the situation was. Not long ago they’d been holding hands for an hour and now they were going to sleep in the same bed. It was like they both knew what they wanted but was too scared to say anything.


	9. Chapter nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day x x x

They’d stayed up late into the night watching a film. both had turned their nose up at it to start with, but getting far to invested, they couldn’t stop watching. 

As it ended, Aaron yawned.

“Tired?” Robert asked quietly. 

“Yeah. Very.”

“You wanna go to bed?” He felt a bit awkward asking that. 

Aaron began to yawn again. “Yeah.”

 

. . 

 

It wasn’t awkward at all and for Aaron that was a big deal. He’d never been in a bed with another man before. He’d never done anything at all with a man before. 

They were both in their t-shirts and boxer briefs, settling down into the pillows. 

There was just a small lamp lit on Roberts bedside cabinet. “Do you want the light off?”

Aaron’s head hit the fluffy white pillow. “Yes please.” He was so comfortable. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in a bed this soft before.”

Robert turned the light off and laid down. “Yeah, I love this mattress. Worth the money.”

The room was dark but felt so cosy. The warmth radiating through Aaron was calming him. He could feel his eyes closing slowly. “Night Rob.”

Robert smiled. “Night.” 

 

. . 

 

Robert woke up from the arm that hit him across the chest. His eyes opened to hear Aaron crying. He panicked, switching the lamp on and turning to see Aaron in a state, thrashing around the bed, like he was trying to get away from something. 

“Aaron. AARON! Wake up!” He held onto his shoulder. “Aaron. You’re okay. It’s me, Robert.”

Aaron sat up quickly, sucking a deep breath into his lungs. Tears streaming down his cheeks and sweat on his forehead. There was a moment of silence before Aaron felt Roberts hand stroke up and down his back. It was so soothing, making his eyes close briefly.

“You okay?” Robert’s voice was a whisper.

Aaron’s breathing was slowing down. “Err.. Yeah. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. It’s alright.”

“I haven’t had a nightmare in years.” Aaron ran a hand through his hair.

“You wanna talk about it?” Roberts hand still on Aaron’s back. 

“Just… being chased.”

“Well.. you’re safe.” Robert knew what it was like to have that kind of nightmare. 

Aaron couldn’t help but focus on Roberts hand. “Can I ask you something Rob?”

“Course you can.”

Aaron moved a little closer. “Do you like me?” It was like the nightmare had made Aaron put every other thought aside and just ask the question he’d been wondering for a while. 

Robert’s hand stopped for a second before it made its way to the back of his head, running his hand through the short hairs at the top of Aaron’s neck. “How’d you mean?”

Aaron felt nervous. “You know how I mean Rob.

“Aaron..?” Robert could see he looked unsure. He took his hand away. “Sorry. Am I making you feel uncomfortable?”

“What! No.” Aaron smiled. “You make me nervous but.. like in a good way.”

“Do you… do you like me?” 

Aaron moved even closer so there was hardly any space between them. “Yes.” His voice was shaky. “I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.”

Robert smiled. “Me either!”

“Not that I know what I feel. I just know that I’ve never felt so relaxed with someone. Never.”

“Well I always seem to be left on my own in the end. Maybe it’s just me, I dunno.”

“What’d you mean?”

“I guess I haven’t ever liked anyone enough to not mess it up. I just seem to.”

He looked at Robert’s lips. He wanted to know what it felt like to kiss them. He’d imagined so many times what it was like to kiss a man. All the women he’d put a show on with to please others always made him feel like he was in the wrong, forcing himself to be with them. He always knew it wasn’t what he wanted. 

Robert saw where he was looking. “Aaron?”

He shot his eyes to Robert’s. “Yeah?”

“I wanna kiss you.”

Aaron swallowed nervously and then smiled. “You do?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” Robert edged closer. “Can I?”

Aaron looked intensely at Robert’s lips as he nodded.

It felt like hours as Robert slowly leaned in. The feeling of his hand reaching up to his face as they kissed. It was soft, gentle and Aaron felt consumed by it.

Robert pulled away, getting up onto his knees as he straddled Aaron’s lap. 

“Robert..” Aaron said as his voice broke. 

“Okay?” Robert pulled back. 

“Rob.. I haven’t done this before.. with a man.” He looked shy. 

He placed a few small kisses to Aaron’s neck. “We don’t have to do anymore than this.”

“No, I want to.” Aaron had never felt so hot. The heat from Robert on him was making his head dizzy. “I want you.” He pulled Robert in by his t-shirt, kissing him more deeply.

. . 

 

Robert took his time, making Aaron feel every tiny feeling on every inch of his skin as he used his hands, mouth and tongue, caressing him like he was the most special, delicate thing in the world. 

Robert held Aaron’s legs as they were wrapped around his waist. 

“Rob…” Aaron moaned out as Robert kissed his collar bone. “Please..” Aaron was whimpering as Robert continued to move his hips back and forth at a steady pace. Aaron’s skin was on fire with the lightning running through him. He’d never felt so much Pleasure before. 

Robert rested his forearms either side of Aaron, dipping his head into neck as his hips became more frantic.

“Yea…Yeah.” Aaron whispered as his breath was taken away. 

Robert almost bit into the younger mans neck as he felt him tighten and spasm around him. “Ahh..” His orgasm hit him as Aaron’s leg jolted around him.

The frantic movement became a gently rocking as they both came down from the high.

Aaron’s legs fell from around him as his chest heaved up and down. 

“You okay?” Robert asked as he lifted himself up and onto space beside him. 

Aaron smiled. “More than okay.” He ran a hand up his chest. “That felt amazing.”

Robert beamed a smile before getting up to dispose of the condom and getting back into bed. He kissed Aaron’s cheek and pulled the covers over them. 

Aaron snuggled into Roberts chest as his eyes lids felt heavy.

Robert managed to place a goodnight kiss to the top of Aaron’s head before he fell asleep. 

 

. . .

 

Robert woke up with the unfamiliar feeling of pressure of a warm body against his chest. His arms moved slightly to feel them firmly around Aaron and he smiled to himself remembering the night before. He could feel Aaron’s bum pressing into his crotch and it was such an intimate warm sensation. He’d missed what that felt like, especially with someone who made him feel something more than just an outlet for sex. Kissing, being naked and having sex with him was the most honest emotional connection he’d ever felt. 

As he heard Aaron make a noise, He kissed into the younger mans fluffy bed hair. “Morning.”

Aaron took a big deep sleepy breath in. “Mmmn.. Morning.” 

Robert could tell he was smiling. 

Aaron found Roberts arm and pulled them even tighter around him. “Last night?” 

“What about it?” Robert said with a small laugh. 

“Was amazing.” Aaron’s eyes closed as he snuggled backwards into Robert. 

“It was?”

“Well it was for me!” 

“Yeah.. and me.” Robert said quickly. 

“I mean.. if I was bad?” Aaron’s voice laced with humour. 

“Best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Robert I’m joking. It was my first time with a man. I’m sure I wasn’t much good.”

Robert pulled away slowly, pulling Aaron onto his back and resting in between his legs. “Best… I’ve… ever… had.” He stated slowly 

“You really don’t have to say…”

Robert cut him off with a kiss. “You better believe me or I’m going to have to do something..!”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?”

“You really want to know..”

Aaron lifted his head, kissing him again. “Yes. I do.”

Robert moved one hand down to the younger mans side and started tickling him. 

Aaron squirmed in his arms as he loudly laughed into Robert neck. 

“Ok. Ok I believe you.” He said breathlessly. “Rob…”

 

. . .

 

The morning shower was slow. They spent most of the time kissing and melting into each other’s wet, hot naked bodies. It was like a whole new world for Aaron. Being with Robert was like something he’d only dreamt of. 

“Here.” Robert passed him a towel. 

“Thanks. I thought you might make me share yours.”

“No chance!” He smiled. 

“Oh, that’s out of bounds is it?”

“Absolutely!” 

“Good to know.” 

Robert smirked. “Come here.” Pulling Aaron by his waist and kissing his lips. “How’s your wound.” 

“Well you can see. It’s getting there. Doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“Must be my magic touch.”

“Must be.”

Robert stepped away and looked in the mirror. “I’m gunna get ready and go get you some breakfast.”

“Toast is fine.”

“No way! I’m getting you a sausage sandwich.”

“Classy!”

“Like me!” He raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, sure!” Aaron kissed his lips again before walking into the bedroom.

. . .

 

Aaron was tucking into the sandwich as Robert watched on with a shocked look. “Hungry?”

“Starving.”

“Looks it. Did I really wear you out that much last night.”

“Shut up! Don’t flatter yourself.”

Aaron just pouted with a mouth full.

Robert leaned back in the sofa. “So… does this mean we don’t need a sofa bed?”

Aaron looked at Robert with a smile. “Are you asking me if this was just a one time thing or if… I wanna spend every night with you.”

“Err.. Yeah.” Robert felt anxious. 

He put his sandwich down. “This is new to me Robert. Really new. But I know that being with you is….” He felt himself feel a bit emotional. “Is something I never thought I’d have. It’s seemed impossible to me at points in my life.. completely unthinkable, but now, meeting you has changed everything.” He took Robert’s hand. “I don’t know what all this mean really, but I do know I wanna spend as long as possible in that big comfy bed of yours.”

Robert’s beaming smile said it all.


	10. Chapter ten

A week later and their routine was a balance of Robert going to work and Aaron looking for a job. Robert had asked at the garage but there was nothing going. He didn’t know much about fixing cars anyway but that didn’t stop Robert from trying. 

Both men were happy and content with their new relationship. It was still new to Aaron but he was having a lot of fun. 

This day was like all the same and Robert was wolfing down some oatmeal. “I’ll be back at three today. So maybe we could do something.. go into town or something? Do a bit of shopping.”

“Yeah. I’m not exactly flush though. Running out of money to be honest. I have that interview today at the car manufacture place. Hopefully I don’t need straight A’s” 

“Call me afterwards, yeah. Tell me how it went.”

Aaron was still getting used to having someone care about him. “Yeah, I will.”

Robert’s phone went off. 

“Hello?”

“Is this Robert Sugden?” The ladies voice spoke out. 

“Yes. That’s me.”

“I’m ringing on behalf of Victoria Sugden.”

Robert frowned. “She’s my sister.”

“Yes. She’s in our care at st Mary’s hospital.”

“What.. is she alright?.”

“She has some complications during giving birth and its protocol to call her next of kin.”

“Given birth!” Robert looked at Aaron in shock. 

“Yes. Is it possible for you to get to the hospital.”

Robert shook his head. “Where’s the hospital?”

“Brighton. St Mary’s.”

“Brighton.. I live over the other side of the country.”

“She seems to be on her own.”

Robert felt guilty, wondering why she was on her own. “Well I can… I mean, it will take me a while to get there.”

“She was in a critical condition, but she’s stable now.”

Robert hadn’t spoken to or seen his sister in years. “Hasn’t she got anyone else there with her?”

“She came here on her own and insisted she didn’t have any family apart from you.”

Robert’s stomach dropped. “We don’t have parents.”

“Well is there any chance you can get here in case she gets worst.”

“What do you mean?”

“Would you be able to look after the child while we sort out other arrangements if it came to it?”

“I… erm, I guess so.” He didn’t know what to say.

“So should I expect to see you in the next few days?”

He looked at Aaron. “Yes. I’ll be there.”

As he put the phone down he sat down slowly on the sofa, staring at his phone.

“Robert? You alright?”

He looked up. “My sister. She’s in hospital.”

“Wha.. is she okay!?”

“No.. well, kinda. I don’t know. She’s had a baby.”

“Aww wow!” Aaron join him on the sofa. “But is she alright?”

“Not really. They said she’s stable at the moment. I don’t know why. They said there was complications or something, during the delivery.”

“Oh my god!”

“I said I’d go there.”

“Ok. Do you.. want me to come with you?”

“It’s in Brighton.”

“Brighton!”

“Yeah. I need to look at train tickets.” He started looking on his phone. 

Aaron panicked a little. “Do you want me to stay here?”

Robert looked at him. “It’s your choice.”

“But do you want me to come with you?”

Robert didn’t even have to think about it. “Yeah. I do.”

“Me too. If that’s alright?”

Robert nodded with a smile. “Yeah.”

 

. . .

 

They’d been on the train for a while, heading towards Brighton. Aaron had got them both a coffee to drink and realised Robert hadn’t touched his. 

“Not fancy it anymore?” Aaron looked down at the take-away cup. 

Robert seemed to come out of a daze. “Whaaa… oh, yeah.” He took a sip. “Sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” Aaron was a little anxious about it but he wanted to feel close to him. He reached out to Robert’s hand, intertwining their hands. “It’s a shock, Rob.”

Robert looked down at their hands. Aaron suddenly got panicked that he’d done the wrong thing, before Robert squeezed his hand and smiled. “Yeah. Just don’t even know what to say to her. It’s been so long.”

“Did you two get on?”

“Yeah. She was my baby sister. I love her.”

“But were you close?”

“Yeah. I mean.. a bit. She was young though. She was only 11 when I left home.”

Aaron hadn’t asked about his childhood. 

“Why did you leave?”

Robert took a few seconds to think about if he wanted to talk about it or not. He looked at Aaron, seeing the concerned look on his face. He knew out of everyone in his life, he could tell Aaron. 

“We never really got on too well. Maybe a bit more when I was really little but… as I grew up he just seemed to go off me. I don’t really know why but we clashed big time, all the time actually, and it was a nightmare. He was just so hard on me and I hated it. It was like I was never good enough for him some how. I dunno.”

Aaron kept quiet, wanting him to continue.

“It wasn’t that I didn’t like farming, it was just that everything I did on the farm.. to him, was wrong. I tried to make a go of it when I left school but all he ever did was shout at me, tell me I was too soft for hard work. In the end I’d had enough of his bullshit and had it out with him. Told him if he loved me Why was he so harsh to me.”

“What’d he say?”

“He went Ballistic at me. We ended up having a fight.”

“A fight?” Aaron looked worried. 

“Well he hit me and I don’t think he expected me to hit him back. But I did. He said I wasn’t welcome in his home anymore and that I had to leave. You know.” Robert felt himself look away from Aaron and out the window. “The last thing he said to me was how… how I never really felt like his son. That He didn’t feel like I was his.”

“Robert…”

“It’s fine.”He gave Aaron a weak smile. “It was a long time ago and.. I just, it’s in the past.”

“What about Vic? Does she know about you and your dad fighting?”

“No. She was on a school trip when it happened. She just thought I’d left and my dad didn’t tell her otherwise. He let her believe I’d gone without saying goodbye for no other reason then I just didn’t want to be on the farm anymore. And I did. I wanted to be a farmer but I couldn’t do that with the way my dad treated me.”

“Do you two get on. When I asked before, you said you didn’t have any family?”

He nodded. “The last time I saw her was at my dad funeral. I didn’t want to go but I knew I had to for her sake. She already thought badly of me.” Robert took a deep breath. “When I first saw here at the church she completely blanked me, like I didn’t exist. It was horrible. But I got to speak to her, explain that I needed to go and that I loved her.”

“But you didn’t tell her about the fight?”

“No. I made something up. I couldn’t tell her. She’d just buried her dad, a dad she loved and respected and missed.”

Robert took another sip of his coffee. “I can’t believe I’m an uncle.”

Aaron grinned. “Uncle Rob.”

Robert’s smile faded. “Why would she put me as her next of kin. Surly she’s got other people in her life by now. I mean, she’s having a baby.. where’s the dad?”

Aaron shrugged. “Maybe he’s not around.”

“I should’ve kept in contact more. What kind of big brother am i!”

“It’s not always that simple. Life gets in the way.”

He sighed. “She probably won’t even want me there.”

 

. . .

 

The taxi pulled up at the hospital and Roberts stomach was in knots. His knee had been bobbing up and down with nerves the whole journey. 

Aaron’s hand found the small of Roberts back as he guided him into the front entrance. 

“Hi.” Robert smiled at the man on reception. “I’m here to see my sister. She’s had a baby.”

After a while, they were directed to where she was staying. They were asked to wait for the doctor to speak to them first. It was a long wait, but finally she arrived. 

“Robert?” The blonde, Middle aged women asked. 

“Hi. Yeah that’s me.” Both men Stood up. 

“Hi. I’m doctor Martin. I’ve been treating your sister.” She could see he looked a little lost. “The baby is absolutely fine but Victoria lost a lot of blood and there were complications after birth. She is stable but she’s still asleep due to medication. We’ll know more when she wakes up.”

“Which is when?”

“Anytime really. Everyone is different.” 

“So.. can I see her?”

“Yes you can.” She looked at Aaron. “Are you a relation too?”

“I’m…” He looked at Robert. “I’m a close friend.”

Robert coughed. “He’s like family.”

She nodded. “Ok. Follow me.”


	11. Chapter 11

They’d been in the Vic’s hospital room for all of two minutes when the machine went off. Beeping alarms sounding all through the room making both men jump. 

As the nurse came in, she checked the machine, switching the alarm off. “It’s okay. She’s fine.”

They could see her waking up. Robert moved forward quickly. “She’s waking up.” He smiled. She looked the same as she always did. Beautiful.”

Aaron felt a little uncomfortable. “Do you want me to sit outside?”

“What.. no. Course not.” 

“She doesn’t know me.”

“Well I want you to meet her.” He saw Aaron’s worry. “If you want to leave, you can.”

“No I don’t, I just…. Who are you going to say I am?”

Robert then understood his uncomfortableness. “I won’t say we’re together. I’ll say we’re friends and housemates. That’s all.”

He felt bad. “I’m sorry. I’m just not used to being open about it.”

“I know. It’s ok.” He stroked Aaron’s arm. “I won’t force you, not ever.”

He smiled back sincerely. “Thanks.”

 

“Robert?” Vic voice was raspy. 

He shot his head towards her. “Hey.” Moving closer with a smile. “How you feeling?”

“What you doing here?” She said with a slightly harsh tone. 

“They called me.”

“Who?”

“The hospital. Said I was your next of kin and that you weren’t well.”

She looked confused. “Where’s Tommy?”

Robert shook his head. “Umm, who?”

“My baby. Where is he. Wheres Tommy!” She got impatient. “WHERE IS HE?” She shouted. 

“I umm, I don’t know. He’s okay though. I’ll find out for you.” Robert walked out the door, leaving Aaron standing there. 

She frowned. “Who are you?”

Aaron could feel himself flood with anxiety. “I’m… I’m Roberts friend. Aaron.”

She just stared. “Why are you here?”

“I live with him and when he got the call about you, I didn’t want him to be on his own.”

Vic felt calm all of a sudden. “That’s nice of you.”

“He’s a good person.” 

She nodded. “Not much of a brother though!”

Aaron was about to speak when Robert walked in with a nurse. Vic’s attention went off Aaron and onto them. “Where’s my baby?”

“He’s fine.” She said nicely. “I need to make sure you’re alright first and then I will take you to see him. Okay?”

“But he’s ok. He’s alive?”

“Yes. He’s absolutely fine.”

 

. . .

 

It was an hour later and Vic was holding her baby for the first time. 

“He’s beautiful.” Aaron said without meaning to. 

They both looked at him. Vic wiped a tear away. “He really is.” She said with a shaky voice. “I’m so lucky.”

Robert took a breath. “Where’s the dad?”

Vic just looked at baby Tommy in her arms. “He’s not apart of our lives. He never will be.”

Both men shared a look, deciding not to carry on the conversation.

She looked at Robert. “You wanna hold?”

The smile spread across his face. “Can I?”

“Yeah.” 

He got up, leaning down and taking the little boy. “Aww he’s so sweet.” He felt emotional as he held him close to his body. “Can’t believe I’m an uncle.”

“Didn’t think he’d ever see his uncle.”

Robert frowned. “Why?”

“Well we’re not exactly close are we. I didn’t know where you were or what you’ve been doing.”

He looked at Vic with sad eyes. “I’m sorry. I should have called you.”

She looked down at her hands. “Well I should’ve call you too.”

Aaron coughed quietly. “Anyone want a cuppa?” He felt like he needed to give them some time. 

Robert smiled. “Tea would be good. Thanks.”

Vic shook her head. “I’m good thanks.”

Aaron gave Robert a nod of the head and left the room. 

Robert bobbed the baby up and down softly. “Hello little man.”

“Who’s he?”

Robert shot her a quick look. “Who?” 

“Aaron.”

“Well.. he’s Aaron.”

“And Who’s he to you?”

“A mate.”

“Is that all?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Just a vibe I’m getting.”

“A vibe?” Robert sat down gently. “What’d you mean?”

“You know what I mean. Robert, ever since I found out about you being bisexual at the funeral, I’ve always thought about us when we were little.”

“What about it?”

“That boy. The one that worked on the farm for a bit.”

Robert blushed. “What about it?”

“Rob..” Vic gave him a smile. “I always wondered about you two.”

“Really?”

“Always sneaking off. Always seemed close.”

“Did we?”

“Don’t play stupid. I’m not a kid anymore.”

He sighed. “Ok. We were..”

“Getting it on?”

“No.. well, more just kissing and stuff.”

“Awww..” 

“Shut up!”

“Why didn’t you tell me?.”

“You were too young. And if dad found out, he’d of killed him.. and me.”

“No he wouldn’t of.”

“He would’ve.”

“Whatever.” She smiled at Tommy. “So, this Aaron. Are you two…”

“No.”

“Oh come on. I know there’s something.”

He half smiled.

“I knew it!”

“No Vic. Please, he’s not out. No one knows he’s gay. He’s not comfortable with it at the moment. Please don’t say anything.”

“I won’t.” She grinned. “But you two are…” She wriggled her eyebrows. 

“Yes. We are.” Robert couldn’t contain his smile. 

“Aww.”

“I mean it Vic, you can’t say a thing to him, or anyone else.”

“Who am I going to tell!”

Robert sighed. “Where the dad Vic?”

She let out a long breath. “He’s umm.. he’s in prison.”

“Prison! What for?”

“GBH.”

Aaron then walked in with two cups and a smile. “Here.” He put Roberts cup next to him. 

“Thanks.”

 

. . . 

 

“What number?”

“46.” Robert said while looking at the key card. 

They’d spent the rest of the day with Vic before leaving her to get some sleep and finding a hotel. 

They settled in and Aaron ordered them some food from room service. 

Robert sat back again the headboard, stretching loudly. 

“Sleepy?” Aaron got on the bed, sitting closely next to him. 

“Yeah. Been a long day.” He lifted his arm, inviting Aaron into cuddle against him. “Thank you for being here.”

“I’ve loved getting away to be honest. Never really been away from home.”

“Never?”

“Mmm.. not really.”

“Well, me and you need to go on holidays. That’s for sure.”

“I need to get a passport first.”

“You don’t have one!?”

“Nope.” He held on to Robert’s hand, stroking with his thumb. “But, I will.”

Robert rested his head against Aaron’s. “Thank you for today. You made it so much easier.”

“Did I?”

“Yeah.” He tilted his head.. kissing his cheek. “My sister likes you.” 

“Does she?” He looked hopeful. 

“Yeah she does, she said so.”

“Have you two been talking about me?”

“She’s asked who you were to me?”

“She kinda asked me that too.”

“And what did you say?” Robert questioned. 

“That we were mates.”

“Right.”

Aaron frowned. “What did you say?”

“The same.”

Aaron knew Roberts time went up a level. “Are you lying?”

“No.” Robert tried his best. 

“You are. Robert, what did you tell her?”

He shifted slightly as Aaron sat up straight. “Just.. ok, look. Don’t be mad okay!”

“Robert!?”

“I told her we were together.”

The look on Aaron’s face told him instantly that it was the wrong thing to do. 

Aaron got up, grabbing his phone and coat. 

“Aaron. Wait, what you doing?”

Aaron opened the door. “I’m going for a walk.” Aaron was angry. 

The door slammed and Robert couldn’t have felt worse. “SHIT!” He shouted to an empty room. 

 

. . .

 

It had been two hours and getting on for midnight when the door of the hotel slowly opened. 

Robert had been worried out of his mind. “There you are. Thank god!” 

Aaron had been crying and Robert felt his stomach drop. “Are… are you okay?” He got off the bed and rushed over. “I’m so sorry Aaron.”

Aaron just felt tired. He’d been wondering around, just thinking too much. “I just wanna sleep.”

“Can we Please talk first.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Aaron please.”

He stared at Robert. “You said you wouldn’t force me. And now you have!”

“Vic won’t say anything to anyone. I promise.”

“That’s not the point Robert. If you’d of asked me, maybe I would have thought about telling her but you didn’t. You just told her and all day she’s known and I had no idea.” He took his coat off. “I just… I need some sleep.”

“I don’t wanna leave it like this.”

“Well what do you want me to say?”

“Talk to me about it. Tell me why it’s so difficult for you to accept it.”

“Accept it. I have, I know I’m gay.”

“ if you don’t want anyone else to know…”.

“Well can you blame me Robert. You saw the mates I had growing up. They would’ve beaten me up and made my life hell. I wouldn’t have been able to stay there. I had no where else to go.”

“But now you have me.”

“Well that doesn’t just magically make me okay with the world knowing. It’s new to me!”

“I get that.”

“Tell me about you coming out then?”

“What..”

“Yeah, go on. Tell me how easy it was for you.” Aaron was getting more and more annoyed. 

“I didn’t have it easy.”

Aaron just stared. Waiting for more.

“My dad never knew because he’d of killed me out right and Vic only learnt about it at his funeral.”

“Was it hard telling her?.”

“One of the hardest things I’ve ever done.”

“Well fucking hell Robert! Why you acting like it’s a walk in the fucking park then!”

“I’m not!”

Aaron sighed. “I think I better go back to yours.”

“No. No please, stay.”

“I don’t wanna fight with you.”

Robert moved closer to him. “I’m so sorry for telling my sister. And I know it’s been shit for you growing up, trust me, I know a shitty childhood.” He stepped even closer and took Aaron’s hand. “I didn’t mean to out you to her. It’s just… she asked me if we were together and I couldn’t help but smile. She knew straight away I was lying.”

“So you told her we weren’t together to start with?.”

“Yeah. I said we were just mates but she saw through me. She promised not to tell anyone.”

Aaron thought for a few seconds. “And how did she react?”

“She was happy for me.”

“So.. she does like me then?”

“Yeah. She really does.”

Aaron took a deep breath, not knowing what to say. “I need a shower.”

“Aaron. Are we.. okay?” He looked nervous. 

“No one else. I need more time.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I promise, I won’t say another word to anyone.”

He nodded. “Ok.” 

Aaron went to walk away before he stopped, turning back towards Robert and placing a soft kiss to his lips. It lingered for a few seconds before he walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. 

30 seconds later, Aaron popped his head round the door. “Are you joining me, or….?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than normal but I thought I’d upload as I’m now off out. Hope you enjoy and I love hearing your thoughts about it. I do read and appreciate them all. X.

The shower was warm and inviting to them. Robert just wrapped his arms around Aaron’s body and pinned him against the tiled wall. 

“Mmmm.” The feel was making Aaron dizzy. His sexual experiences were very small and he was on a high as Robert’s wet, hot naked body moulded against his own. His hard on, pulsing against Robert’s made him even more unsteady on his legs. “Rob…”

Robert lightly bit at his neck while sneaking his hands to the younger mans bum. “I want you.”

Aaron had shivers at his words. “I want you too.” He pushed him away and got onto his knees. The sight made Robert whimper. 

Aaron held his hip before taking Robert in his mouth. It was Aaron’s first time doing this. He wasn’t sure if he was doing it right but he didn’t care. He was loving it more than he ever thought he would.

Robert didn’t know what to do with his hands. One was in his own hair, and one in Aaron’s. He tried not to move his hips towards Aaron as his pleasure surged through his body. “Fuckkk!.” The image of Aaron as he took as much as he could was one Robert would never forget. After a while he had to push Aaron’s shoulder slightly to get him to stop. “I’m gunna cum if you carry on.” He smirked. 

Aaron got to his feet, kissing Robert deeply. “Isn’t that the idea.” 

“I want to cum a different way.” He ran a hand down Aaron’s body, grabbing his straining dick. “I want you to be inside me.”

Aaron felt a serge of excitement and smiled widely. “Yeah?”

Robert just nodded. He opened the shower door, and reached for the lube. “Here.” 

Aaron took it and spun Robert round so he was facing the wall. His hands slowly running along his broad back, down past his hips and to his plump arse. He was shaking a little. Mostly to do with the sexual rush going through him, but also because he’d never done this before and it kinda made him nervous. He used plenty of lube and massaged Roberts sensitive hole. 

The noise he made when Aaron inserted a finger was one he’d never made before. It was like he’d let go of everything and didn’t care anymore. It was just him and Aaron, nothing else mattered. 

After a while, Aaron was three fingers deep and making Robert squirm for it. 

“Stop teasing me you knob.” Robert said with hardly any breath. It made Aaron laugh. He got the condom, rolling it over his rock hard dick and slowly pushing into Robert. Aaron’s hand softly rubbing his hips as he took a slow pace, letting the man adjust to the change. 

Robert felt the good burn as Aaron pushed all the way in and almost all the way out again. He kept doing this until Robert moaned about dumping him if he didn’t speed up. Aaron chuckled, loving how needy he was before speeding up, pounding in the moaning blond. 

Aaron bent Robert over, grabbed his hips and fucked him as hard and as fast as he could. To say he was loving it was an understatement, he felt completely alive making Robert shake and moan like he was. Aaron knew he couldn’t last long. 

“I’m gunna come Rob..” his voice rough. 

Robert was just trying to remember to breath as his body filled with chemicals making his him feel like jelly. Aaron’s dick pounding his prostate was sending jolts of pleasure to his brain. “Me too.” He grabbed his own dick and almost yelled out at the sensation. As he stripped his leaking dick Aaron kept up his vigorous pace, thrusting into him frantically. 

Robert felt his body spasm as he came hard onto the shower floor. The overwhelming feel of Aaron still fucking him as he came was almost too much. 

He couldn’t help but moan and cum into Robert as the mans body squeezed around him. He slowed down and Robert looked like he was about to collapse. He pulled out and turned Robert around. “You okay?”

He smiled, running his hand up his own chest. “Oh my god, Aaron!” 

For a minute he was worried he’d done something wrong. 

“Fuckkk.” He held Aaron’s face and kissed him. “That was amazing.”

Aaron felt giddy. “Yeah?”

Robert didn’t say anything, he just kissed him again, pushing him against the wall. 

 

. . . 

 

They got settled into bed as Robert switched the main light off, leaving a smaller side lamp on that gave out a cosy warm glow.

They snuggled down, keeping close as they relaxed into the bed. Robert still had a feeling that Aaron was upset with him about Vic knowing. “Aaron?”

“Yeah?” Aaron’s eyes opened a little. 

“I am sorry by the way, About Vic finding out. I guess I was just excited for her to know.”

“I’m not mad Rob. It’s fine.”

“Ok, but.. you don’t sound fine.”

“Did you forget about our shower we just had.”

“No, and I won’t for a good 40 years but as long as you really are aright with it.”

“Well there’s not much I can do about it know is there. She knows.” Aaron’s tone had no harshness it in at all. “Robert, I know you didn’t just out right tell her anyway. You explained and I should’ve just let you do that In the first place instead of running off. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry.”

Aaron smiled. He sat up and got on his knees. “Will you stop. I’m bloody crazy about you you idiot. I care more about you than I ever have about anyone. I love you.” That last bit just came out before Aaron even knew it was happening. “Shit!” He put a hand over his mouth. “I mean… I mean…”

Robert didn’t know how to feel, apart from shocked. 

He could see the confusion on Roberts face and panicked. “I didn’t mean that. It just came out!”

“You didn’t?” Robert’s voice was soft. 

“I.. Well…”

“What?”

“I don’t really know. I’ve never.. love anyone I guess.”

Robert took a moment. “I thought I knew, until I met you.” The second after he said it both men burst out laughing. “Ok. Ok that was the most cheesiest thing anyone’s ever said, but you know what I mean.”

“Do I?”

“I love you too.”

Aaron just froze with a smile. “Really?”

He pulled Aaron on top of himself, kissing into his neck. “Yes.”

Aaron settled between his legs. “I love you.”

They kissed again before Aaron snuggled down into Roberts chest. “Goodnight Rob.”

“Goodnight Aaron.”


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, they’d got up early and made their way to the hospital. It was about a 10 minute journey and in that time they were full of smiles and knee touches. That morning had been good one. Waking up and remembering the night before and all that was said between them. 

. . .

 

There was a little knock at the door from Robert before they both walked into Vic’s hospital room. “Morning.” 

She sat there, holding little Tommy. “Hey.”

“How are you?” 

“I’m really good. They said I can leave tomorrow.”

“Wow, that’s amazing. And this little one?” Robert played with his sock covered foot. 

“Yeah, him too. He’s all good.”

Aaron stood a little further back and Vic noticed. 

“So you wanna hold him?” She asked as she looked past Robert to Aaron. 

He looked a bit like a deer in the headlight before shaking his head. “No, it’s ok. I haven’t ever held a baby before, I’ll do it wrong.”

She smiled. “No you won’t. Come ere.”

Robert gave him a nudge. “Go on.”

Aaron took a breath and walked round the other side of Vic’s bed. She lifted the baby, giving him to Aaron while directing him on how to hold Tommy properly. 

“There you go.” Vic smiled at Robert. 

“This is weird.” Aaron laughed. “He so cute!”

“Too cute for his own good.” Robert just beamed at the sight.

Aaron sat down on the blue padded chair, getting comfy as little Tom slept happily. 

Vic sat up a little more and looked at Robert. “There’s something I want to tell you.”

“Sounds ominous.”

“I’m not going to be staying round here with Tommy. I want to move somewhere else.”

“Ok.” He tilted his head. “Where?”

“Home. I want to go home.”

Robert felt a little cold. “Home. As in Emmerdale?”

“Yeah. There’s a house in the village that’s up for sale and I’ve put in an offer.”

“How have you done that, you’ve been in hospital.”

“No before that you idiot. It’s almost done and dusted. I should be hearing back from them today.”

“Right.” He didn’t really know how to feel. “Ok.”

“I just would love him to grow up there.”

“Why? It’s not like there’s much going on.”

“It’s a safe place and it nice to live in a small village, knowing everyone.”

Robert did agree with that but he just remembers his childhood. “Well, if that’s what you want.”

“But I might need some help. Packing my stuff and then moving in again. I don’t have anyone to help me.”

He felt bad. “Of course I will. I need to make sure I can get the time off work though.”

“If you can’t. I can help.” Aaron piped up. 

They both looked at him. 

“Well, I’m not working at the moment so, I’ve got plenty of free time to help you.” He said to Vic with a gentle smile. “I know you don’t really no me.. or know me at all actually but I’d be happy to help if you needed it.”

“That’d be amazing.” 

“Great.” Aaron looked at Robert to see him smiling. “And if I suck at helping you move, then I can always baby sit this little lad.”

“Don’t say that, she’ll hold you to it!”

“Yeah, I will.”

 

. . . 

 

A week later and the three of them were in Vic’s car heading to Emmerdale. The removal van was already ahead of them on route to the small village. 

The drive was long and robert had fallen asleep in the passenger seat against the window. 

Aaron took this opportunity to speak to Vic. “Robert told me he’d mentioned that me and him are together..”

“Yeah, sorry I kinda guessed.”

“Are we that obvious?”

“I’m just good at seeing these things.”

“It’s not that I didn’t want you to know, it’s just… very knew to me, and Robert is the only person I’ve ever felt confident and comfortable with. I do want to be me and not care, but it’s hard.”

“Of course it is. And I promise I won’t say a word to anyone.”

“I’m glad you know actually. At least I don’t have to pretend.” He felt good about himself and the situation. 

“I’m just happy for you both. It’s lovely to see Robert happy.”

Aaron didn’t really know what to say. It was like he was afraid of thinking that he actually made Robert happy. Like he’d never thought he could be loved by anyone. 

She looked over at Robert. “You’re special to him, I can tell.”

“He’s cared for me more than anyone ever has, and when I needed him most, he was there.”

“You’re lucky. He’s a good egg.”

Aaron just stared out the window. “I am lucky. That’s for sure.” The fact that he was with Robert and his sister, in a completely different part of the country and having a laugh, having fun for once. He felt like he was living. 

 

. . . 

 

“Here we are sleepy heads.” Vic said quietly, trying not to wake Tommy. 

She parked up outside the little cottage in the middle of the village. It was exactly like the pictures and she was so excited to see inside. She knew it was risky, buying without seeing but she was just so desperate to get away from where she was. 

They got out the car and Robert got Tommy out in his car seat. “This looks really nice Vic. Very… you.”

She smiled. “Come on. Let’s get inside. It’s getting late.” The nights were drawing in and little Tommy needed to be in the warm.

. . .

 

Robert Shut the door behind him as he found Aaron in the spare room. “You coming down. Vic’s got pizza?”

“Yeah. In a second.”

“You alright?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

Robert walked over and stood by the window with the younger man. “What you thinking?”

“Just.. how nice this place is. This village, the vibe.”

“Vibe?”

“You know what I mean. It’s what I always dreamed of as a kid. No noise, no shouting, no violence. Just piece and quiet, just… safe.”

Robert placed a hand on his lower back. “I’m glad.”

“I’d live here you know. Quite happily.”

That threw Robert a little. “Really?”

“Yeah. Wouldn’t you.” He felt silly. “I mean.. you did obviously, but wouldn’t you now?”

He took a deep breath. “Not sure really. Always lived in a town or city.”

“I guess the grass is always greener.”

“Well yeah, sometimes it actually is though.”

“Apart from your dad, did you like growing up here?”

“Yeah. It was a great place to grow up. We had a lot of fun.”

Aaron just looked out the window and imagined. 

Robert’s hands sneaked around his waist. “I’d live here with you.”

Aaron’s mind stopped thinking. “What?”

“If you wanted. I’d move here with you.”

Aaron still felt like he didn’t hear him correctly. “What!!?”

Robert laughed into Aaron’s neck. “Are you hard of hearing?”

“No.. I..”

“If it freaks you out, just forget I said that.”

“I…” He spun round in Roberts arms. “You’d wanna mover here.. with me?” He felt nervous.

“Yeah. That’s exactly what I’m saying.”

“But.. that’s mental.” 

Robert smiled. “Why?”

“Well, moving here with me. That’s a big step.”

“We already live together Aaron. It’s not that much of a big step.”

“But.. I don’t have any money.”

“I do.”

“But, No I mean..” he pushed Robert away softly and walked to the other side of the room. “You really want that? Me and you.”

He frowned. “Why you acting like I don’t love you. Like we don’t already live together. Why on earth wouldn’t I wanna get a house with you Aaron?”

“Doesn’t it scare you?”

“No at all.” He moved closer to Aaron. “If it’s too much for you then that’s okay. It’s really okay.”

“I’d love to live here.” He still looked worried. “But what if you realise you don’t want me.”

He took Aaron’s hands. “Is that what you think will happen?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe. I don’t get this lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one. To have been beaten up by you..”

That made Aaron chuckle.

“I wouldn’t change a minute of it if it meant I’d meet you again.”

“Stop being so cheesy.” He smirked. “You really are soft!”

“With you, Yeah I am.”

“Stop!” He kissed him softly.

“So.. does this mean we can look for houses?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I made a tumblr, it’s called Robronrainbows. Just thought it would be an easier way of communicatiing with you lovely people who have any questions or fic ideas :)


	14. 14

They joined Vic downstairs and tucked into some pizza. It was like they’d always been mates just hanging out, the three of them. It seemed familiar to them but maybe not in the normal way. In more of a way that made them comfortable, like it’s how they’d wanted to feel. 

“So Rob, when have you gotta get back to work?”

“That’s a good question.. umm, maybe never.” He gave Aaron a look. “Maybe, Home is where I should be.”

Vic felt stunned. “Really!” She was happy. “You mean.. you wanna stay here. In Emmerdale?” She could see Aaron giving him the eye. “Both of you?”

Aaron nodded. “This place is beautiful.”

She squealed. “Oh my god! That would be amazing. You can see Tommy grow up.”

Robert was a little apprehensive. “It would be a little weird living back here, but I think it would be good for me.”

“So.. where you thinking. This was the only place in the village I could find up for sale.” Her face dropped. “Well.. there was somewhere else..”

“Where?” Aaron asked.

She looked at her brother. “The farm.”

“What, as in.. where we grew up?”

“Yeah. I saw it’s up for sale.”

“Right.” Robert wasn’t sure how to react. 

“We can schedule a viewing?”

“I, umm.. no I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

Aaron could see his uncomfortableness. 

“Why not. We used to love that place.”

“You did.”

“So did you, before you ran off!”

“I told you. I got into trouble and needed to leave. It was the best for everyone at the time.”

“Not for me. I lost my big brother that day!” She felt herself get emotional. “I missed you so much Rob. So much.”

“I’m sorry Vic. I really am.” He felt dreadful. He sighed. “Ok. Let’s have a viewing there.” He was saying it for her, doing it for her. He needed to change the subject. 

“Ok. Great. I’ll call them tomorrow first thing.”

Robert nodded, giving a fake smile. 

 

. . .

 

Robert felt Aaron’s hand slide under his t-shirt as he was being spooned by him. “You okay?”

The room was dark apart from the moonlight seeping in. 

“Not really. I’m not looking forward to going back there.”

He rested his head on Robert’s shoulder. “If you really don’t want to, then you have to explain that to Vic.”

“I can’t.”

Aaron got it, he did. He kissed the back of his neck. “Love you.”

“The words radiating through Robert. “I love you too.”

“So maybe you’ll know I’m just saying this because I care and don’t wanna see you get triggered by going back there, making you feel awful.”

“I know. But I have to. For her. I left her and now she wants me in her life. I can’t risk losing that.”

He kissed him again. “Ok.” He just left it as that. There was loads he wanted to say, but he didn’t want to push him. 

 

. . .

 

They were heading downstairs to Vic’s call for breakfast. Her being the best host, she’s made them a full English breakfast. Sausage, egg, hash browns, beans, bacon and fried bread. 

“Christ Vic. You trying to kill us with this?” Her brother said with wide eyes. He smiled. “Looks amazing though.”

“Well, I like to make sure you’re ready for the day.” She sat down in the chair and pulled her nursing top up. “You don’t mind me feeding him in front of you do you?”

Both men shook their heads. “Of course we don’t sis. Tommy needs his breakfast too. How was he last night. We didn’t hear him much.”

“He was so good. Thank god.”

Aaron pulled his chair in. “What’s the plans for today then?”

“I called this morning and we have a viewing booked at 11:00am. Is that alright?”

Robert swallowed a folk full of hash browns and beans. “Yeah. Perfect.”

Aaron knew the was putting a front on. He’d wish he didn’t.

 

. . .

 

They pulled up to the Farm to see a women with her red plastic folder tucked under her arm smiling at them.

They all said their hello’s and walked towards the front door. 

For Robert this was like a bad dream. He’d always wondered what it would be like coming back here, to the place where he held such bad memories. The experiences that shaped who he was today. 

As they walked in the front door it was like Robert felt some sort of barrier round him, like he physically couldn’t enter the house. 

“Robert?” Aaron questioned when he was just standing at the door as everyone else walked inside. “You alright?”

Robert didn’t answer. He just stared at the open door, like it was putting him in a trance. 

Aaron walked closer, placing an hand on his arm. “Rob?”

That made him snap out of it. “I can’t do this. I can’t.” He turned and walked off quickly. 

“Robert!” Vic said with worry. 

“He’s Alright. I’ll go and see to him.” 

“No, I will. Can you look after Tommy for me.” She walked past Aaron and out the door. 

“Vic.!” He sighed. “Just..” 

“What?”

He stalled. “Make sure he’s alright.” He gave a fake smile. 

She nodded and stormed off after him. 

. 

 

“There you are.” She frowned as she saw Robert sitting on some old wooden crates round the back of one of the barns. 

“Sorry.”

“Why’d you run off for?” She sat down next to him. 

He didn’t want to tell her, but he knew he had to. “This Vic, Just… brings back bad memories that’s all.”

“What’d you mean?”

He sighed and took her hand. “Me and dad.. we didn’t get on at all. Do you remember?”

“not really?” She felt confused. “What’s this got to do with dad?”

“Me and him, we never got on. He was always at me for something. I couldn’t ever please him with whatever I did. It was always wrong.”

“No.. that’s not how it was.”

“Not in front of you.”

“I don’t get it. What you saying?”

“This place Vic. It make me feel anxious. All I have, apart from being with you, are bad memories here.”

“But…” she shook her head. “You had a good childhood. 

“The times in the village with my mates, Yeah. But here, at home. No. I really didn’t sis.”

“Is that.. is that why you left?”

“Pretty much. Yeah.” He ran a hand through his hair. “We had a fight.”

“You and dad?” She felt like crying. 

“Yeah. He hit me.. and I hit him back.”

“What!” She felt her eyes tear up. “He hit you?”

“Yeah.” Robert didn’t have the strength to defend him. “We were arguing and he lashed out.”

“But why did he hit you. I don’t get it!?”

“We were just arguing.”

“About what though!?”

“About him never really caring for me.”

“He did he loved you.” She was getting defensive. “How can you think he didn’t!”

“I know he didn’t. He made it very clear.” Robert stood up. “You were too young Vic. You didn’t see it.”

“If he had a problem with you I would’ve known.”

“He hid it from you. We both did.” He could see her panic. “I’m sorry, ok. I didn’t ever wanna tell you because I didn’t wanna upset you. You’re my little sister and he loved you so much but.. he just didn’t love me the way he should’ve. I wish he had. I really do.”

“But…” She felt a tear run down her cheek. 

He sat back down next to her, putting his arm round her shoulder. “I really am sorry about all this.”

“Are you sure?” Her breath shuddered. 

“About what?”

“About him.. not loving you?”

He rested his head briefly against hers. “He told me the night I left. Told me I never felt like his son.” 

“What…. No he wouldn’t say that to you!”

“He did vic. I swear. And being here, just brings it all back.”

“Well, why didn’t you say?”

“He loved you so much and I didn’t want you thinking he was a bad person. He wasn’t. Not to you.”

“Did he ever hit you any other times?”

“No. No he didn’t.”

“You promise.”

He pulled her into is side. “I promise. He wasn’t violent Vic. He just, I pushed him to it?”

“Why, what did you say?”

“Just about how I never felt like he cared and how… how he was always telling me I was wrong.” He closed his eyes. “Im glad I hit him back.”

“What!?” She looked shocked. 

“I don’t regret it. I needed him to know he couldn’t push my around. That I wasn’t a kid anymore.”

She couldn’t believe all this time she thought her dad was gutted Robert had left. “He acted like he really cared when you left.”

“He probably didn’t wanna upset you.”

“So he told me all those lies about how you just went.”

“I’m sorry I left without saying goodbye. I regret that.”

“Where did you go?” 

“With the little money I had I got a flat share and got a job in Manchester.”

“How did you cope?”

“Don’t worry about that now. I managed.”

After a few minutes of silence, she held onto his arm. “We can go. I’m sorry for dragging you here.”

He looked around. “You know.. apart of me wants to look around.”

“But.. you couldn’t even walk through the front door!”

“Well, I wanna try.” 

Robert felt a new found confidence in talking to his sister. He didn’t want his dad to have one over on him. It was a beautiful place to grow up and that was taken away from him by his father. 

“I wanna do this. I want to see this place again properly.” He stood up. “Come on.” 

 

 

. . .

 

“This was my room.” He said to Aaron as Vic and the estate agent went back downstairs.

“Really. Look at the view you had.”

“Yeah. Wasn’t bad.”

“Wasn’t bad? Compared to the one I had. This is paradise.”

He pulled Aaron in, kissing him softly. “I told Vic everything about dad.”

He’d thought as much. “Pleased for you.” He said simply as he kissed him again.

 

. . .

 

They got back to the cottage and Vic went upstairs to put Tommy down for his nap. 

Robert sat down on the multi coloured sofa. “Well that was.. eventful.”

“I’m glad you talked to Vic.”

“Yeah. Me too. I think she understands now.”

Aaron sat down next to him. “That place is really lovely though, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. You know, I did start to enjoy it there. I think letting Vic know about it, really helped me see the good times as well as bad.”

“Yeah?” Aaron was happy for him. 

“Yeah.” Robert looked at the door way to see if they were on their own before he pulled Aaron in by his jumper, kissing him deeply. 

Aaron’s hands made their way to his chest and down to his waist. He groaned a little when one of Roberts hands sneaked down and cupped Aaron through his jeans. 

“Rob.. not here!” He smiled into another kiss. 

“I just really want you.”

That made Aaron’s heart speed up. “I want you too.”

“We need our own place.” He smirked. “We need to be able to shut the door and have sex in the middle of the day.”

Aaron laughed. “We really do.” He ran his hand along Roberts crotch. “Later.” He winked before getting up. “Cuppa?”

Robert had no choice but to take a deep breath in and try to get rid of his growing erection. “Go on then. If that’s all your offering!”

Aaron gave him a cheeky grin before walking off down the hallway.

 

. . . 

 

It was later in the evening and they’d all ordered a take-away for their dinner. 

Robert’s phone started ringing. “It’s work.” He got up from the sofa and walked into the kitchen. 

“Thank you for today.” Vic said as she tucked into her food. “Helping my unpack everything.”

“That’s alright. Happy to help.”

“When Robert goes back to work, you can go with him. I think I’m all sorted here.”

“Are you sure. I could help with Tommy. And Robert will be back down here a soon as he can anyway.”

“ I’ll be fine. Thanks though.”

Robert joined them. “I have to go back in the morning. But I get the end of the week off and possibly hand in my resignation.” He looked at Aaron with a smile. 

“Aww, I cant wait for you two to live here.”

“Well Don’t get too excited yet. Might not be able to find a place for a while.” 

“Something will come up.”

. . .

 

Aaron and Robert got back to Their flat late that night. Aaron put their bags in the bedroom as Robert put the kettle on. 

“Tea or coffee?”

He walked into the kitchen area. “Tea please.”

“Right listen to me because I think I know what you’re going to say, but hear me out.” Robert looked unsure. 

“Okay.” Aaron got the Milk from the fridge. 

“I’m thinking about the farm.”

“As in…”

“As in.. moving their maybe.”

“What?” There was a mix of excitement and nervousness. “But, it’s the last place you’d wanna be isn’t it?”

“It’s been playing over in my head constantly.” He took a deep breath. “I did love it there. The only thing I hated was the way my dad was with me. He made the memories of the farm bad, not the actual place. It’s such a fun place to grow up and it’s beautiful and quiet.” He took Aaron’s hands. “Part of me wants to live there with you, because why shouldn’t I. If he could see me now, he’d be spinning in his grave, and you know what.. I don’t care. I’m glad.”

Aaron couldn’t help but smile. “I want to live there with you too.” He closed the gap, kissing Robert.

. . 

 

6 weeks later and Aaron and Robert were in Emmerdale finalising the paperwork. They’d had a full survey done and seen the farm lots of times, even when they weren’t supposed to be there. Aaron had absolutely fallen in love with it. It was like his dream. 

 

. . 

 

“Here are they keys gentlemen. Enjoy.” The suited man said as they smiled. 

. . 

 

“Bloody Hell Robert, this box is so heavy what’ve you got init.. brinks?” Vic moaned. 

“Yeah. It’s my collection of bricks.” 

She stared. “Your not serious!”

He huffed out a laugh. “No. Of course not you idiot.” 

“Oi!”

“Alright siblings. Stop your bickering.” Aaron put the newly placed kettle on. “Who want a brew in the new house.”

“Oh yeah, lovely. Thank you.” Vic smiled. 

“Me too.” Robert looked around the kitchen and smiled. He couldn’t believe this was his and Aaron’s home. He felt so happy.


	15. 15

The farm was everything Aaron thought it would be. He’d never been able to wake up, look out the window and feel motivated. It was a whole new world and he definitely wasn’t going to waste it. 

. 

Robert woke up to find an empty space next to him. He stretched his arms wide and frowned. “Aaron?” When he didn’t get an answer he got up, padding down the wooden stairs in search. 

As he couldn’t see him anywhere, he put his wellies on that sat in the porch and ventured out in his joggers and T-shirt. 

He looked around the barns before seeing him looking at the engine of one of the old tractors. 

“What the heck are you doing?”

Aaron was a little startled. “Oh. Hi. Just seeing if this beauty will ever go again.”

Robert huffed out a laugh. “It’s half six in the morning. Why aren’t you in bed making my toes curl?” His smirk made Aaron smile. 

“Because I did that last night, and you can’t have too much of a good thing.” 

“I beg to differ on that one.”

“Was this one of your dads?” Aaron got up and sat on the seat. 

“Yea. Obviously the owners before us couldn’t be bothered to move it either.”

“I mean, it’s rusty as hell but I reckon I can get it to work.”

“Really?”

“Yep.” He got off, pulling Robert in by his t-shirt. “You making me breakfast or what?”

“Demanding, aren’t you..”

He kissed his blond Boyfriend and led the way to the house. 

. . 

 

They both sat having lunch after spending the morning lazing around on the sofa playing PlayStation. 

Aaron put his bacon sandwich down. “We could get some pigs?”

“Pigs!?”

“Yeah, you know the pink round things.”

He shook his head. “Why would we want pigs?”

“It’s a farm. We could get some animals.”

“I’d be more interested in farming the land than getting animals.”

“Yeah?” Aaron wasn’t sure if Robert actually wanted to work on the farm or not.

“Yeah.”

“Is that the plan. What you want to do?”

“I think so. Yeah.”

Aaron nodded and smiled. “I’d hope you says that.”

“Why?”

“I just would love to work on the farm too.”

“Well, it is your farm.”

“No, it’s yours.”

Robert frowned. “No, it’s ours!”

“You payed for it.”

“Yeah but.. what’s mine is yours.”

“We’re not married!”

“No, but doesn’t mean that doesn’t apply.”

Aaron stood up, placing his plate in the sink. “I’m gunna go work on the tractor.”

Robert didn’t know if he’d said the wrong thing. “Ok.” 

Aaron slipped out the door and robert was sat there feeling a little confused.

 

. . 

 

Robert stood and watched Aaron for a while. “Are you coming in now. I’ll cook some tea?”

“Can I work on this until it’s ready. I’m really getting somewhere with it.”

“Yeah. I was thinking shepherds pie?”

“Sounds good. Have we got all the ingredients?”

“No. I’ll pop into town.”

“No don’t bother with that. We’ll have whatever we’ve got in the freezer.”

“I want to cook you something special.”

Aaron lifted his head out the side of the tractor. “Why?”

“Just do. I don’t need a reason, do I?”

“Well… no. Guess not.”

Truth was, Robert felt like Aaron had been avoiding him all afternoon. He wanted to make sure he was alright. He walked back to the house, grabbing his keys and leaving to go to the shop. 

. . 

 

Vic answered the door. “Oh, Hey. Didn’t expect you!”

“Sorry. Is it a bad time?”

“No course not. Tommy’s just having a nap, so I was having some well earned tea and biscuits.” She smiled, but soon frowned as she saw the look on her brother’s face. “You okay?”

Robert stepped inside. “Yeah.”

“Well I know that face. What’s up?”

They sat down on the sofa. “I think Aaron’s worried about money.”

“Okay. Well, you have paid for everything.”

“But I don’t mind. I want to.”

“He probably would just love to be able to pay half. That’s all.”

“He said the farm was mine, not ours.”

“Well… it is.”

“No it’s not. It’s mine and his. Just because I paid for it, means nothing.”

“Well I can see why he doesn’t see it that way.”

Robert flung his head back. “I want him to feel like it’s his too.”

“Well, there is always an official way to do that!”

He shook his head. “How?”

“Get married.”

Robert let out a nervous laugh. “What?”

“Well.. just saying. That would make it official. But obviously don’t ask him.”

“Why?”

“Why.. because it’s way too soon.”

Robert winced. “He’d say no anyway.”

“Robert. Wanting him to feel like it’s his house as well is not a good enough reason to get married. You have to do it because you want to spend the rest of your lives together.”

“Well I do.”

“Robert…”

“What?”

She sighed. 

“What’s the sighing for!?”

“Nothing.”

“What.. you don’t think I’m committed to him. What, that I’ll move on to someone else soon. Is that what’s you think?”

“I didn’t say that!”

“You didn’t have to. Well your wrong sis. He’s the one for me and I know that deep in my chest. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. He means so much to me and I care for him more than I care for myself. I’ve never felt that much love before. It’s for real Vic. I can feel it.”

She felt emotional. “Come ere.” She hugged him. “That’s so sweet rob.”

“I do wanna spend the rest of my life with him. I do.” A flood of calm ran through him. Like he’d just realised how happy he is. “I want him forever.”

She smiled widely. “Then go tell him that.”

He then felt worried. “What if it’s way too soon and he freaks out.”

“You just said it wasn’t too soon. You’re convincing yourself out of it because your scared. He loves you. Ask him.”

 

. . 

 

Robert got back and Aaron was in the kitchen. “Oh hey. Where you been to get that food, Mars?”

“Sorry. Just popped into Vic’s to see Tommy.”

“How is he?”

“Umm. He was asleep. But he’s all good.”

“Good. I really want to see him soon. Maybe she won’t mind if I pop over tomorrow.”

“She’d love that.” 

Aaron looked at the bags. “Right. Are we cooking this or what?”

“We? I was cooking it.”

“Can’t I help. I still want to learn more.”

Robert couldn’t resist Aaron’s smile. “Okay. I’ll show you.”

. . 

 

The meal was successful and they both ate way too much. Lazing on the sofa, they both cheered as the two people in the film finally kissed. 

“Took long enough!” Robert frowned as he got up. “Want a beer?”

“Can’t say no to that!” 

Robert went to the kitchen, the idea of marriage spinning in his head like a tornado. He was constantly thinking about how he’d ask the question. He knew he wanted it to be special, but he still didn’t know how Aaron would react.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. 

He went back with a couple of beers, sitting down and taking Aaron’s hand in his. 

The film went on and Robert was waiting for the moment to say it. He knew a bit in the film was coming up where he asked the women to marry him. 

The scene played and Robert squeezed Aaron’s hand. “How would you ask someone to marry you?”

“The question completely blindsided him. “Umm.. never really thought about it. Never thought about ever getting married.”

“Would you want to?”

“What?”

“Get married.”

Aaron saw the look on Roberts face. It was of worry. “Why you asking me?”

“Just saying. Don’t read anything into it!”

Aaron frowned. “So you wouldn’t wanna marry me?”

Robert almost chocked on his drink. “What!?”

“I’m not… I’m not asking you. I just..”

“Just what?”

“Wanna know if you ever wanna get married?”

“Well.. I guess. At some point.”

“But not now?”

“Maybe. I dunno.”

They just sat there for a bit, not saying anything. both men feeling awkward watching the rest of the film. 

 

. . 

 

Aaron was in the shower as Robert sat in bed on his iPad. He’d been looking at wedding proposal idea on google but he could think of anything suitable. After the conversation they had earlier, he wasn’t even sure Aaron wanted to married at all or maybe thought he didn’t want to get married. He heard the shower shut off and quickly deleted the history before clicking it off. 

 

. 

 

Aaron got comfy in bed, snuggling down into the pillows as Robert slipped down next to him, pulling him into his chest. 

“What’s your game?” Aaron said sleepily. 

“Just cuddling.”

“It’s never just cuddling with you.” He laughed. “Sorry. I’m so tired.” 

“I’m not trying it on!!”

“Oh really!”

“Yeah. I just, like being close to you.”

“Soft!”

Robert closed his eyes and smiled. He knew he was going to ask Aaron to marry him. He just had to figure out how. 

. . .

 

“What’s so important Rob.” Vic groaned as he had been up half the night with Tommy screaming his head off. 

“Sorry. It’s just.. I need your help.”

“And you couldn’t have said that over the phone.”

“Well kinda.” He waves his arms around a little. “I’m going to ask Aaron to marry me.”

Her eyes opened wider than they ever had before. “Oh my god. That’s amazing!”

“I need your help though.”

“Anything.”

“I need your cooking skills. I wanna do a picnic sort of thing.”

“A picnic? Really!?”

“Yeah. He’d rather that than some fancy meal out.”

He shrugged. “It’s your proposal. Your choice.”

“So.. I know your busy and if you’re really too busy then it’s alright. I’ll try my get some shop brought stuff”

“No you won’t. You’re having that stuff. I will make it all for you, but I might need some baby sitting done.”

“I can take Tommy whenever.”

“Ok, great. Well, when are you planning on popping the question?”

“In a couple of day there is meant to be really nice weather so I want to do it then. I’m going to make it all nice and cosy and hopefully he’ll like it.”

“Aww, he will.”

“He always says how he just loves being outdoors on the farm, how much it makes him happy. So I think being out in the sun on the farm will be the perfect place to so it. Well.. I hope so anyway.”

“He’ll love it.”

 

. . 

 

The day was here. The sun was shining and the birds were singing as Robert set everything out. He’d got Vic to ask Aaron to baby sit that morning to give Robert a chance to get organised. The nerves running through him were like lighting. He was terrified Aaron would say no. 

He’d got it all perfect. Moving the sausage rolls four times to make sure it all looked just so. He knew he’d be back in around 10 minutes, so he went into the house, putting his best shirt on and making sure his hair was just right. He could feel his heart drumming against his chest as he saw Aaron pull up in the yard. 

As he met him outside the house, his smile was odd to Aaron. 

“What you so happy about?”

“Do I need a reason?”

“Yeah.” Aaron laughed. 

“Come with me. I have a surprise for you.”

“Aaron tilted his head. “What!?” He followed Robert with a big grin on his face. “Where you ta…..” his words stopped as he saw the picnic. “Oh my god Robert. What’s all this for?”

“Thought you’d like it?”

“I do.” He gave Robert a kiss. “What’s the occasion?”

“Just wanted to treat you.”

Aaron became more suspicious. “But why?”

Robert sighed. He knew Aaron was too suspicious, so he just decided to do it. 

He took Aaron’s hands. “Ok so, maybe there is an occasion.” His took a breath and smiled. “The moment I met you, was a painful one but I soon realised you were one of the good guys. The time we spent together was really special to me and I didn’t ever expect to fall in love with you, but I did. I did because you are the most amazing man I’ve even known. Your caring, loving and you have no idea how beautiful you are. I adore you completely, in every single way.” He paused for a few seconds. “Aaron..” He got down on one knee and Aaron’s face dropped.”

Aaron backed away. 

Robert looked worried and got back up. “What’s wrong.”

“What you doing?” Aaron’s voice was breaking. 

“Well what does it look like!”

“But why?” Aaron’s hands were shaking.

“Because I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.”

Aaron took another step back. “I ummm…” he turned round, trying to compose himself. 

Robert swallowed hard. “Look, I’m sorry ok. I just thought maybe..”

Aaron turned back to face him with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry. I can’t.”

Robert felt like his heart was being squeezed. He felt like an idiot. “Right. Ok.”

Aaron felt a tear run down his face before he turned and walked off quickly, leaving Robert standing there.


	16. 16

Aaron didn’t know where he was going but he kept driving. He felt guilty because he’d taken Robert’s truck but he just had to get away. 

It was getting dusk by now as he parked up on the side of a quite one track road. He hadn’t thought about it, just kept focus on the road and kept going. 

He stepped out the truck and paced around the dim lit road, trying to settle his racing mind. “What the hell. What the hell” he repeated to himself. Even the idea of Robert wanting to marry him was ridiculous, just ridiculous. He leant against the car and sighed. The moon was big in the still blue sky, making him think about the bigger picture. The place he was in just a few months ago compared to now was inconceivable to him, let alone meeting someone who would want to spend the rest of their life with him. It didn’t make sense. Good things didn’t happen to him. Never. 

. . 

 

Robert had been calling Aaron’s phone none stop it felt like. He’d asked Vic to call him and to keep a look out. He knew he’d messed up and he needed Aaron to know that he wasn’t some weirdo who wants to marry people after a few months. He kept walking out into the yard and a little way down the road, looking, waiting for him to come back. His mind was racing, thoughts that weren’t comforting kept creeping in every few minutes about where he was and what he was thinking. 

He sat in the porch, waiting. He felt like a complete idiot. 

. . 

 

Aaron got back in the car, talking some deep breaths before seeing his phone light up. There was no noise as he’d left it on silent from before when he was babysitting. There were lots of missed calls from Robert. “Shit!” He cursed to himself. He didn’t want to worry Robert but he also didn’t want to talk to him over the phone. He sent him a text.

To Robert: I’ll be home soon. X. 

He flicked his phone back onto volume and started the engine. 

. . 

 

As soon as the text came through Robert felt his whole body flood with relief. He felt like he could breath again finally. 

 

. . 

 

Aaron pulled into the yard as dusk turned to dark. He felt increasingly guilty for running off.

He opened the farmhouse door slowly and peered inside. Robert was sat at the kitchen table with a serious look. “Hey.” Aaron’s voice was quiet. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah. Fine.” He sat down opposite him. “Listen Robert…”

“No, no, you don’t have to say anything. It was my stupid idea and I’m sorry.”

“What do you mean, stupid idea?”

“I mean it was silly of me to even think that was a good idea. I just thought it made sense in my head, but obviously it wasn’t.”

“So you don’t wanna marry me?”

Robert felt confused. “What?”

Aaron just stared at him as tears filled his eyes. 

Robert frowned with concern “what’s wrong Aaron?”

“I’m sorry for just leaving you like that. You did a really lovely thing for me and I just walked away.” He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “I’m just… I don’t get it. Why do you wanna marry me?”

“I told you.”

“Yeah But..You’re.. you and I’m me. This doesn’t happen to people like me!”

Robert shook his head. “What do you mean people like you?”

“I don’t get this lucky. To find someone who was willing to let me into their lives who beat them up and then to give me a home, to care for me, want to be with me. And now live with me in this beautiful home. I just.. it’s too good to be true. You wanting to marry me won’t work. I will ruin it all, I know i will.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s too much happiness.”

That almost broke Roberts heart. “You’re allowed to be this happy Aaron. It’s okay.”

“But something will go bad. It won’t last.”

“Maybe stop looking back, and look forward to the future. In your past you went through some shit. But now, you can be happy and it’s not going to go bad just because you’ve allowing yourself to be that way.”

Aaron felt emotional. How did Robert know what he was thinking. 

Robert reached his hand out to the younger man, but he pulled away. He went to stand up and Robert waved his hands around in front of him. “Please Aaron. Don’t run off again.” Aaron felt horrible for making Robert Look the way he did. “I won’t go on about it anymore. I promise okay.. nothing more about getting married. 

Robert felt desperate. He just didn’t want Aaron to leave him. 

“Robert.. this doesn’t happen to me. It won’t end well.” He felt defeated. 

“You’re the only one who’s decided that fact. No one else. You can have nice things, a nice life, good friends and someone who wants to spend the rest of their life with you. You CAN have that if you let yourself.”

Aaron just stared at him. 

“I want to be that person Aaron. I found you in the craziest of places and now I don’t ever wanna let you go. Please believe that. We all go through shit sometimes but that doesn’t mean we can’t be happy.”

“I was born into a mess of a family and it’s always been shit. I’ve never known anything else Robert. I didn’t go through a bad time, my whole existence has been filled with anxiety, being frightened and so incredibly fucking lonely. I get what your saying but…”

“But what?” 

“Maybe this isn’t the life for me.”

Robert got up quickly, moving round the table and kneeling in front of Aaron. “Look at me Aaron.”

The younger mans face was one of shock. 

“I don’t care what you’ve done in the past. I will spend my life trying to heal the wounds that you have because now they’re our wounds. I’ve been in dark places too. I’ve wanted to end my life because I couldn’t see the point of being here any longer. My life was shit, I had no family I spoke too, no friends. Until one night, I got mugged. And it changed everything for me. You. You changed my life Aaron. You made me laugh, you gave me a purpose again. Without you, I don’t know where I’d be. You saved me too.”

Aaron’s eyes welled up to match Roberts. 

“I’m kneeling down here on this uncomfortable tiled floor because I believe me and you could be so fucking happy together for the rest of our lives. We can build a farm and a family one day. That’s my dream now. I didn’t know I wanted it, but now I do. I love you more than I knew I could love a person.” He wiped Aaron’s tears away. “Aaron Dingle… will you please fucking marry me?”

Aaron laughed out some more tears as he smiled. His whole body felt calm and relaxed. He knew Robert would make him feel that way always. He wasn’t going to let his past dominate his future. He took a deep breath before nodding. “Yes Robert. I’d love to marry you!” He was shaking as Robert got up, pulled Aaron up and into a massive hug. 

. . 

 

A couple hours later and both men where laying in bed, breathing heavily as they’d just had their first round of sex as a newly engaged couple. It was frantic to start with but turned into a long session as Robert made it last as long as he possibly could, just to make Aaron make the noise he loved. 

“I need to open the window!” Robert sat up. “Boiling In here.”

“It’s all you and your heavy breathing!”

“Me!!” Robert laughed. “More like your grunting.”

“Shut up. That’s your fault.”

Robert opened the window and sat back in the bed against the headboard. “Are you complaining!!”

“Ummm.. no.” He sat up and pulled Robert into a kiss. “Love you.”

Robert couldn’t help but smile wide. “Love you too.” 

Robert’s phone began to ring. He pulled it out his jeans that laid on the floor. 

He looked at Aaron. “It’s only Vic.” 

Aaron watched him as his face fell. “What’s wrong?”

“Me and Aaron will be there as soon as we can. Okay?”

Aaron began to panic. “Robert?”

Robert hung up. “Tommy’s in hospital. He had a fit.”

Aaron got up, putting his clothes on. “Is he okay?”

“Apparently, Yeah. Vic’s in bits. She wants us with her.”

“Yeah, Course.” 

. . 

 

They got to the hospital as fast as they could. As soon as they saw Vic she started crying. 

“Come here.” Robert pulled her into a hug. “We’re here. How is he?”

“He’s okay now. It was so scary!”

“Why did he have a fit?” Aaron asked. 

“His temperature got too high.” She started crying again. “How did I not notice. I’m such a bad mum.”

“Don’t say that. Of course you’re not sis. You’re a great mum.”

“But I didn’t even see how poorly he was!” She pulled away from her bother. “I feel awful.”

Aaron moved closer. “These things happen Vic. It’s probably nothing you could’ve done. You’re the best mum Tommy could have.”

She gave a small smile. “Thank you.”

. . 

 

They arrived back at Vic’s and Aaron put the kettle on as Vic, Robert and Tommy got settled in the living room. She was still on the edge of crying as she put her son in his crib. 

“You’re doing an amazing job Vic. Amazing. You should give yourself a break.”

“I just can’t believe it happened.” She ran a hand down Tommy’s little arm. “He’s so precious.”

“He really is. But you can’t walk on egg shells. He’s a strong little one. He’s like his mum.”

“Don’t rob. I’m too emotional as it is!” She smiled. “Thank you though.” She hugged her brother as Aaron walked in and put three cups of tea on the table. 

 

. 

 

They arrived back at home in the early hours. It was a long night and both lads needed some sleep. 

“I wish she’d of let me stay.” Robert felt like he should be with his sister. 

“We’ll see her tomorrow.” Aaron took Roberts waist. “Your such a good big brother.”

“I haven’t been.”

“But you are now. That’s what matters.”

“I’m sorry about not telling her about our engagement. It just didn’t feel right.”

“No I’m glad you didn’t. The focus was on Tommy getting better and comforting Vic. We can tell her whenever.” He pulled Robert in, hugging him tightly. “Are you okay?”

Robert nodded. “Yeah.” He kissed just below Aaron’s ear. “Love you.”

“Love you too.. husband to be.”

“Oh my god. You’ll be my husband. It’s so weird to say it out loud.”

“Good weird?”

“Of course. Can’t wait.”


	17. 17

It had been a week, and Robert had spent almost every day at Vic’s making sure she was alright. 

She’d hinted to Aaron a few times that she was fine and could he please take his boyfriend home, but Robert was being the over-caring brother. 

“I’m off to see Vic.” Robert shouted up the stairs. 

30 seconds later Aaron joined him in the kitchen. “Are you going to spend every day over there, just… I would really like a hand on the field?”

He hummed. “I won’t be too long. A couple of hours max.”

“Robert..”

“What?”

“She’s fine. Tommy’s absolutely fine and you need to chill out a bit.”

“I’m just…”

“Being a big brother. I know you are and it’s sweet and Vic appreciates it so much but.. maybe give it a rest a little for a few days.” He tried to say it as kindly as he could. 

Robert half dismissed what he said. “I’ll be back soon.”

Aaron took a long breath. “Fine. Well I’ll come with you and we can tell her about our engagement.. yeah?”

Robert smiled. “Yeah.” He gave Aaron a kiss. “I’m nervous.”

“Why? Do you think she’ll disapprove of me?”

“No of course not.” He laughed. “She loves you.”

“Who doesn’t!” He kissed the taller man again. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

. . .

 

“OH MY GOD!!!!” Vic screamed and then shushed herself as she remembered her sleeping baby upstairs. “I’m so happy for you both.” She gave them both a hug. “A wedding. I’m so excited!”

“Calm down sis. It won’t be next week.”

“No, but don’t keep me waiting years. I want a right knees up.”

Aaron shook his head. “Give us a while to enjoy the engagement first.” 

“OH MY GOD!!!”

Both men looked at each other and then Vic. “What?” Robert questioned. 

“An engagement party!!!”

Aaron looked shocked. “Errrr…”

“Yes. Please let me organise it for you both.” Vic pleaded. 

Robert gave Aaron a ‘sorry’ look before nodding. “Of course you can. Just.. keep it clean.”

“aaHHH. I can’t wait. When can we have it. End of the week?”

“That soon!” Aaron winced. 

“Yeah. Next weekend. What about it?” She looked hopeful. 

Robert smiled. “Sounds good.”

 

. . .

 

Aaron closed the truck door. “Really..”

Robert started the engine. “What?”

“A party!”

“You make it sound like torture Aaron. It’s an engagement party. It’ll be fun!”

“I hate the attention on me.”

“I know, but I’ll be there as well. I’ll make sure it’s all on me, okay?”

“You better. Also, who’s going to be there. We don’t know anyone!”

Robert shrugged. “I’m sure Vic will think of something.”

“She can’t magic mates up.”

“This is Vic we’re talking about!!!”

He slumped back in his seat. “Fine. But I’m not dancing Rob.”

The smirk on Roberts face was hard to hide. 

“Don’t even think you’ll get me too, because you won’t!”

“Are you sure about that.”

“Completely. No chance.”

“We’ll see.”

“We will.”

 

. . .

 

 

Aaron stepped out the shower to see Robert brushing his teeth over the sink. He wrapped a towel around his waist, sneaking his hands up Roberts bed t-shirt. “I love you in this colour.”

Robert smiled. “I always wear red.”

“It’s maroon, and you look so fit.”

“Do I know?” He rinsed his mouth. “Maybe I better show you just how fit I am.” He spun round in Aaron’s arms and kissed him deeply.

 

. . .

 

“Robert…” Aaron’s hand tangled in the blond hair above him. “Mmm..” Roberts hips moved fast as he thrusted into him, kissing at the younger mans neck. 

. . . 

 

It was 1am when they finally settled into the comfy bed. Aaron shifted into his side, looking at Robert’s closed eyes. “You okay?” He said softly as a whisper. 

Robert’s eyes slowly opened. “Yeah. Are you?”

“Perfect.”

His eyes closed again. “You mean everything to me.”

He found Roberts hand, intertwining their fingers. “Do I?” He sounded shy. 

“Everything.” 

 

. . .

 

Aaron walked into the shed to find Robert. “Hello?”

“Over here.” 

Aaron found him round the corner. “You hiding?”

“Well I’m not doing a very good job if I am.” He huffed. “What’s up?”

“Vic called. It’s tonight.”

“What is?”

“The engagement party.” 

“But we had plans to see a movie later.”

“I think we can reschedule that!”

Robert sighed. “This will be a disaster wont it?”

“Probably. But she’s doing this for us.”

“Yeah, I know.” 

“Come on then, let’s go and get cleaned up.”

. . . 

 

“There you two are.” Vic welcomed them into the pub. 

They felt a little awkward as there were people staring at them. “So… who are these people.”

“Just people having a drink, but that doesn’t matter. We are here to celebrate.”

As Robert was about to sigh he spotted a man looking at him across the pub. He frowned as the man smiled, walking towards him.

“Robert?” 

Robert shook his head in disbelief. “Harry?”

Aaron and Vic looked on with confusion. 

“Robert, bloody he’ll you’ve changed.”

He looked Harry up and down. His black hair, short stubble, tall well built frame and smart navy suit. “I could say the same about you mate.”

“Yeah well, won big didn’t I. Brought myself some houses.”

“Some houses!?”

“Yeah. Rent 50 houses out and you can buy a suit as good as this.” He joked. 

Robert laughed. He looked at Aaron. “This is Aaron, my husband to be and my sister, Vic.” He looked back at the man briefly before feeling a little awkward. And this is Harry, haven’t seen him since school.”

Harry nodded. “Nice to meet you both.” He looked at Robert, giving him a knowing look. “Nice to see you happy. Can I get you guys a drink?”

Vic caught Harry’s eye. “This is actually their engagement party.”

“Oh god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

Aaron smiled. “Well there’s not really anything to interrupt, we only just moved here and we have no friends.”

They all laughed as Robert got the attention of the barman. 

 

. . .

 

“He did what?” Aaron’s eyes widened.

Robert tried to get Harry to stop talking. 

“Everyone could see it but he didn’t realise it was hanging out.”

They all roared with laughter.

“How did you not realise.” Vic said with a chuckle. 

“I could feel a breeze, but I didn’t know why.”

Aaron burst out laughing and Robert loved seeing him so happy, even if it was at his expense. 

“These things happen to all of us I’m sure.” Harry winked at Vic. “Well, Maybe not you!”

“It does happen to me, it’s just a boob that pops out instead of a penis.”

Robert shook his head. “Oh my god sis!” 

Harry beamed at her. “We’ll I’ll definitely let you know if a boob pops out.”

They smiled at each other as Robert and Aaron did the same. 

. .

 

It was an hour later and Vic needed to get back to Tommy and let the baby sitter go home. She said her goodbyes and left. 

The boys ordered another round and found a comfier seat at the back of the pub. 

“So how long have you.. been out?” Harry asked Robert with ease. 

“A long time. Why?”

“Just remember you at school, always looking at me in the showers.”

“I never!” 

“Mate, I saw you.” 

Aaron nodded. “Sounds like something you’d do.”

“You didn’t even know me.”

Aaron felt a little inwardly embarrassed. “I know but I know you now.”

Robert just went back to talking to Harry and Aaron felt like he’d just been put down and ignored.

The evening went on and Robert continued to tell stories and laugh about old times with Harry. It was like a deep feeling inside his gut that made him feel like a third wheel as he couldn’t get a word in. 

It was closing time and Aaron had called a taxi. 

“It’s here.” He announced. 

They said their goodbyes and Harry was far too close for comfort as he gave Robert a lingering hug. 

 

. . 

 

The taxi ride home was quiet apart from Robert mentioning how good it was to see Harry again.

As they got in the house, Aaron went straight upstairs to Robert’s surprise. They always went to bed at the same time and Robert felt a bit confused. 

He poured two glasses of water for himself and Aaron and took them up. As he walked into the bedroom Aaron was brushing his teeth in the bathing next door. He could hear him use the loo, flushing it and walking into the bedroom. 

“Got you a water.” 

“Thanks.” He said bluntly, getting undressed and into bed. 

“You alright?” 

Aaron laid down, facing away from Robert. “Fine.”

Robert didn’t know what was happening. He got into bed, reaching a hand to Aaron’s waist. 

“Not in the mood Rob.” He pushed his hand away.

“I’m not trying it on. Just… wanted to hold you.”

Aaron closed his eyes. “Just wanna sleep.”

“We always sleep close together. What’s wrong.”

Aaron didn’t say anything.

“If I’ve done something to annoy you. Tell me, don’t act like you’re fine.”

“I am fine.” He looked at Robert. “Promise.”

Robert knew he was lying. “Don’t lie.”

Aaron sighed. “Just go to sleep.”

“No. We need to sort this now.”

“There’s nothing to sort.”

Robert touched Aaron’s side. “Please.”

“Don’t!” Aaron sat up, getting out of bed. He grabbed his jeans and jumper before heading down the stairs. 

“Aaron…” Robert called after him but it didn’t help. 

. 

 

It has been a few minutes of Robert sitting on the side of the bed wondering whether to follow him or not. After 10 minutes he couldn’t stop himself. He hurried down the stairs, seeing Aaron sitting at the kitchen table. He stopped in the door way, holding his hands to his chest. “Please tell me what’s wrong. You’re scaring me!”

Aaron just stared straight forward. “We don’t really know each other that well.”

Robert frowned. “What?”

“We don’t know each other really.” The words were hollow.

“Wha… what you talking about?” He moved across the kitchen, sitting beside him. He could see a tear running down Aaron’s cheek. He panicked. “Please Aaron, talk to me for god sake. What’s happened?” He took his hand. “Aaron?”

“You and Harry have so much in common.”

“What?”

“Me and you don’t have that.” 

“This is about Harry?”

Aaron got up, grabbing his coat.

“Where you going. It’s late.”

Aaron didn’t answer. 

“Aaron!” Robert grabbed his arm. “Bloody hell, just talk to me.”

“This was all too soon.” He kept facing the door. “Maybe I got this all wrong.”

Robert was completely confused. “We’ve been here before, I told you how I feel. I love you.”

“But…” Aaron opened the door. 

“Please Aaron. If you love me too then you’ll talk to me properly. Tell me how you feel!”

“I just… I can’t lose you.”

Robert shook his head in disbelief. “Well you’re not going to. Not ever.” He ran a hand down Aaron’s back. “Please, don’t shut me out, talk.”

Aaron slowly spun round. “You and Harry were having such a laugh. We don’t do that.”

Robert huffed out a laugh. “Yea we do. All the time.”

“Do we?”

“Yeah. Look, if I’m being honest I was putting it on a bit with Harry. He always made fun me me a little, kinda.. not really a true friend. I guess…”

“What?”

“I was trying to make him like me, probably because that’s what I used to do.”

“I felt pushed out, and I know that makes me sound like a 5 year old but… I just got a bit jealous I guess.” He felt shy. “Sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.” Robert laughed. “He’s a bit of a prick actually.”

“Well, I didn’t like to say.” 

They smiled as Aaron leant in for a kiss. 

“That hug though.” 

Robert raised his eyebrows. “I know! I never thought it would end.” 

“So you weren’t flirting?”

“Are you serious. He’s not my type.”

“What.. good looking and loaded?”

“For one.. he didn’t beat me up, That’s my first requirement. Second, he’s not you.” 

That made Aaron go all soft. “Shut up you idiot.”

Robert beamed. “So… are you coming back to bed or..”

“I feel stupid now.”

“Don’t. Shows me you care if someone else is after me.”

“You think he’s after you.”

“Nah, But if he was, I know you wouldn’t like it.”

“Well would you?”

“Oh no, I’d kill the man after you.”

He smiled. “I should hope so.”

 

. . .

 

A few days later and the boys were in the village getting some supplies for the week. They headed into the shop, grabbing a basket and smiling at the nice man behind the til. They’d got their meal plans and went to look for the things on their list. 

“Alright Rob.”

Robert turned to see Harry walking in the door. “Saw you come in. Wanted to ask you a question.”

“Ok..”

“Your sister.” He got closer. “She single?”

Robert tried not to wince. “Umm. Yeah.”

“So, shes up for the taking?”

Robert definitely didn’t like the wording. “If you mean would She want to go on a date with you, I have no idea. She’s got Tommy to think about.”

“But She has to have a life too right.”

“Don’t mess her around. She’s been through enough.” Even if Robert didn’t know what kind of stuff. 

“I’m a good guy. You know me.” He winked. 

“I haven’t known you since we were kids actually.”

Harry Just laughed the blunt tone off and winked again before walking towards the door. “See you later mate.”

Robert just frowned, feeling annoyed. 

Aaron appeared, placing a box of cereal in the basket. “What did he want?”

“I think he was asking permission to ask out our Vic.”

“What. No you can’t let them date.” Aaron shook his head. “He’ll hurt her.”

“We don’t know that. Plus, we can’t stop her.”

“We can warn her.”

“From what she’s seen, he’s a nice guy.”

Aaron huffed and looked at the bread. “I just hope she says no.”

 

. . .

 

Aaron and Robert were on the soft rug playing with Tommy. They’d had dinner at Vic’s and now the board games were coming out. 

“You are such a cutie.” Aaron swooned as little Tommy stared at him. 

“Oh, I need to ask a favour.” Vic smiled. “Thursday night, can you babysit for me?”

“Err Yeah, sure. What you got planned?” Robert asked as he set the game out. 

“Me and Harry are going out.”

Both men tried to hide their reaction. “Do you like him?” 

“Well, it’s too soon to say.” 

Robert nodded with a fake smile. “Well, I hope you have fun.”

“I’m sure I will.”

 

. 

 

Later that night the boys got back to the farm, needing their beds. 

“I just hope he treats her nice.” Aaron opened the fridge, getting some water out. 

“He better.”

He poured them both a water. “Come on.” Pushing Robert towards the stairs. “Let’s not dwell on it.”

 

. 

 

It was early and Robert groaned as he reached across, pulling Aaron into him as he shifted across the bed. The hand on Aaron’s chest traveled down and inside his boxer briefs. 

“Mmmm, whats your game?”

“I think you know.”

He took hold of Aaron gently, teasing him before getting onto his knees, showing him his fully hard dick under his underwear. 

“Someone’s excites.” Aaron reaches out, cupping him firmly. 

. .

 

“Rob..” Aaron’s hands were gripping the headboard as Robert had hold of his hips.

“What?”

“Please..” Aaron’s voice was broken and Robert loved it. 

He pulled out almost all the way before slowly pushing back in until his hips met Aaron’s arse. As he got as deep as he could, he rocked slowly, making Aaron groan out in pleasure.

“Rob…” he stroked himself, needing some release.

Robert smiled, making his thrusts quicker. His hands just above the younger mans hips, pulled Aaron towards him as he fucked him hard. He could feel Aaron’s leg shake and he knew he was close. Reaching round, he brushed Aaron’s hand away, taking him roughly, stripping his straining dick as he came hard around Robert. He let his hand drop, letting his thrusts slow right down before pulling out. 

Aaron turned, sitting down and taking Robert in his hand, stripping him frantically before covering his dick with his mouth just in time for the blond mans cum to shoot into his mouth. 

The smile spread across Robert’s face as he ran a hand through Aaron’s hair. “Fuck that’s hot.”

“I know.” Climbing up to Robert, he kissed him deeply. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” He ran his fingers over Aaron’s hard nipple. “Wanna go again?”

Aaron nodded his head. “Yea.” He pushed him down on his back. “Get those legs up.”

. . 

 

It was Thursday and Robert couldn’t stop thinking about his sisters date with Harry. He’d told Vic he wanted to have Tommy the whole day, just so he could go round sooner and ask her about it. 

. 

 

“All his stuff is in the bag. If anything happens, ring me ok.”

“Of course I will. He will be absolutely fine sis.”

“Yeah, I know. I just worry.” 

“So I should be back by 9. I told him I couldn’t be late.”

“Ok. Where are you going.”

“He said there was a nice place in town.”

“A meal?”

“Yeah.” She could see her brother’s face.”

“What’s that face for?”

“What face?” He tried to smile with conviction. 

“Do you have a problem with me going on this date?”

“No. Course not.”

“Is Harry a good guy?” She looked nervous. “He seemed nice?”

“Yeah. Err, yeah he is.”

She looked happier. “Look, it will be really nice to get out for once, and he seems to like me so..”

“No I agree sis. This will be good for you.” He knew he was just being over protective. “Have fun.”

As he left with Tommy, he had a bad feeling about this date.


	18. 18

Having Tommy at the farm was amazing. Aaron kept making funny faces and noises to make him smile as Robert looked on with complete love in his heart. 

“Pizza’s ready.” Robert said loudly from the kitchen.

. 

As they finished, Robert got Tommy’s bottle ready, taking him in his arms and kissing his soft hair. “You hungry little man?” 

 

. . . 

 

Vic had dressed up a little, doing her hair and make up in the first time in a while. She was excited to meet someone new and get to know them. 

There was a knock on the door as she rushed down the stairs. “Coming.” As she opened the door, Harry smiled widely. 

“Hello beautiful.”

She blushed. “Hey.”

“You look gorgeous babe.”

“Thank you. Come in.”

“We’re now going aren’t we?”

“Err Yeah. Ok, hang on.” She grabbed her handbag and keys. “Let’s go.”

 

. . 

 

“He’s fast asleep.” Aaron slumped down on the sofa. 

“He’a so good.”

“Thankfully.” 

“You suit it, being a dad.”

“Don’t you get any ideas.”

Robert made a shocked face. “I need at least 5 years before I’m getting up for night feeds.”

“That long!” Aaron smiled. “I was thinking in the next 3 years.”

“Really?”

He laughed. “I dunno, I’m just messing with you.”

“Would you want them at some point though?”

Aaron took a few seconds. “Yeah.” 

“Good. Me too.”

There was a moment of weird silence before Aaron grabbed the remote. “What’s on.”

 

. . 

 

Vic got out of Harry’s car and looking up at the restaurant. “This looks amazing.”

“Best in town.” He rested his hand on her lower back. “Only the best for you.”

She knew it was cheesy but she was loving the attention. “I’m not special.”

“You are.” He kissed her cheek. “After you.”

She blushed again. “Thank you.”

 

. . 

 

“JUST KILL HIM.” Aaron’s shouting got too loud and Robert had to keep telling him to be quiet. 

“Just chill.”

“But they will kill him if he doesn’t kill them.”

“You get far too involved in these films.” He loved seeing Aaron all fires up. “Turns me on a little.”

“What does?”

“You, getting all passionate and crazy over a film.”

“Weird!”

“Shut up!”

“Come here.” He pushed him back against the sofa, kissing him softly. “You’re going to marry me, better get used to it.”

Robert’s arm engulfed him in a hug. “Yes I am, and I can’t wait.”

 

. . 

 

“This looks amazing. Are you sure this isn’t going to cost too much?”

“Don’t you worry about that.” He looked around. “Just gong to use the little boys room.”

She smiled and nodded. 

.

He opened the toilet cubicle, locking the door as he took out a small packet of white powder from his suit jacket pocket. 

 

. . .

 

“What flavour?” Robert asked. 

“Lemon.”

“Lemon!”

“Yeah. I like them ones.” 

Robert got two lollies from the freezer and returned to the sofa. “I can’t stand the lemon ones.”

“Well good. More for me then.”

They sat watching a documentary about polar bears.

Aaron moved over, getting comfy against Roberts chest. “I want one.”

“We can’t have a polar bear Aaron!”

“Why?”

“Well, many reasons.”

 

. . .

 

“Sorry. Was a bit of a wait.” Harry sat down at the table. 

Vic thought he was just making excuses for having to use the loo instead of the urinal. “That’s alright.” She could tell he was acting a little weird. “You alright?”

He panicked. “yeah. Just nervous.”

She smiled and he knew she’d brought it. 

Harry saw the food coming. “Here we are.” 

They both thanked the waiter and smiled down at their food. They both had sparkling water poured for them as they began to eat. 

 

. . 

 

Robert came down stairs from checking on Tommy. “All good, now let’s turn this off and watch something better.”

“How about I beat your arse on PlayStation.”

“Ohh, good idea. Apart from you beating me, we both know I’m way better than you.”

“In your dreams mate!”

“Right come on then. I’ll show you.”

. . . 

 

The date was going good. Lots of laughs and lots of charm from Harry. Vic wasn’t used to nice guys, so this to her was completely different from any kind of relationship she’d had before. She sipped on her drink as she looked at Harry. She thought he was fit, that’s for sure. 

“Excuse me, just got to pop to the loo.” Harry got up, smiling. 

Vic frowned but didn’t think anything of it too much. He was just someone who went to the loo a lot. Nothing else. 

He got into the loo and took some more. It was his way of getting by.

As he made his way back, he felt a little dizzy, but kept on smiling as Vic caught his eye. 

“Okay?” She asked.

“Yep. All good.” He sat back down. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright. No problem.” She didn’t want him to feel embarrassed. “How’s the food.” 

“Amazing, Yeah.” 

“Good.”

There was a moment where he thought he might throw up. He felt like the room spun round a couple time. Vic didn’t notice.

 

. . 

 

Tommy was awake and making Robert feel very loved as he just wanted Robert to hold him. 

“Making my heart melt there Rob.”

“I know.” He kissed Tommy’s cheek. “I love him so much.”

“I hope Vic’s having a good time.”

“Me too. I was worried, but I think she’ll be just fine. She’s a tough cookie and if he’s a dick then she’ll tell him where to go.”

“I hope he’s not just trying to get her into bed.”

“Don’t!, that’s my sister.”

“Sorry, just saying.”

“I know. I just don’t want her to get hurt.”

 

. . 

 

Harry paid the bill and they left the restaurant. 

“Do you want to go for a walk?” He asked. 

Vic could see he didn’t look too well. “Are you alright?”

“Me, yeah I’m fine. Fine.”

She nodded, not completely convinced. 

Harry knew he’d taken too much and he was feeling very strange. sweating, feeling sick and dizzy. “Maybe, we could just walk around for a bit. Take in the sights of the river side.”

“Sure. Sounds good.”

As they walked down the wooden path, Vic brushed her hand against his. He looked down, smiling for a brief second as he took her hand and ran his thumb across it. They stopped walking and looked out into the river. 

“Thank you for the meal. It was lovely.”

“Your welcome. A pleasure to have dinner with you.” He felt his hand shaking as he gripped her hand tighter. 

She smiled, feeling giddy. “I’d love to go out with you again some time.”

He wasn’t in the right frame of mind for charming. “I’d love to.” He leant down, kissing her cheek but feeling awkward because he felt sweaty.

She liked how nervous he was. It seemed endearing to her. She looked at her watch. “Shit. I better be getting back.”

Harry felt awful. The last thing he wanted to be doing was driving, he could barely see straight. “Ok.” 

.

The fact that It was foggy didn’t help things as the car headlights made Harry squint, making it hard to see the road ahead. 

Vic was feeling a little uneasy. “Are you sure you’re okay?” She held onto the door handle as the car swerved across the road. 

“This bloody fog.” He nervously laughed.

“Stop the car Harry!” She said firmly, feeling scared. 

“Don’t be silly. It’s fine.” He got back over his side of the road, smiling at her for reassurance. “It’s okay.”

“I mean it Harry!”

“No.” He pattered her knee. “It’s fine.” 

Suddenly a car came towards them, narrowly missing them as Harry pulled the stirring wheel sharply. 

“STOP THE CAR NOW!” She screamed but he didn’t listen. 

“Don’t be scared. It’s…” his head slumped.”

“HARRY HARRY..” she screamed as the car went shooting off the road and into a field. “HARRY..” 

It was no good. He was unconscious and the car sped off into a wooded area, ploughing into a tree head on. 

 

. . 

 

Robert turned up at Vic’s with Tommy just before 8pm. He knew he was a little late because he said he’d be there before and put him to bed but he got carried away at home.. plus Aaron spent a good 20 minutes saying goodbye. 

He opened the door, turned the lights on. He tried calling Vic but her phone kept going to voicemail so he took Tommy upstairs and got him settled. 

 

It has been 40 minutes and he hadn’t heard from her. He’d asked Aaron to call her, but nothing. 

At 10pm Aaron came into the village as Robert began to panic.

“What can I do. Where the hell is she.”

“Robert, I’m sure she’s alright. Her phone might have died, that’s all.”

“Well then she’d call me on Harry’s phone.”

“I don’t know ok, but I’m sure she’ll be back soon.”

 

They waited and waited until Roberts phone called out. He frowned, not knowing the number. 

“Hello.”

“Mr Sugden?” The lady spoke softly. 

“Yea?”

“My names Julie, I’m calling from the hospital emergency department.”

Robert felt his heart sink. “Is it Victoria?”

“You’re down as her next of kin. Is that correct?”

“She’s my little sister. Is she okay?”

“She’s in surgery at the moment. Would you be able to come to the hospital?”

Aaron had already got his keys in his hand. 

“Yes. I’ll be right there.”

He didn’t even ask What’d happened. He just needed to see her. 

 

. 

 

The car ride was quite. Both men just praying silently that Vic was going to be alright. 

 

. 

 

“Mr Sugden. Can I speak with you?”

Robert gave Tommy to Aaron as they both stood up. They’d been waiting in the family room for an hour. 

“Is she okay?” He asked frantically. “They aren’t telling us anything. Please, I need to know.”

“She’s in intensive care right now. She’ll be there for some time we think.”

“What happened, wha… he felt himself begin to cry.” Aaron came quietly to his side, rubbing his lower back. 

“There was a car accident. She was with a man.”

“Harry.” Aaron said quietly. 

“Was this his fault?” Robert said angrily. 

“We don’t know. The man was pronounced dead on the arrival by the ambulance crew.”

Both men felt shocked.

“Dead.” Aaron swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“There was a head on collision with a tree.”

Aaron took a deep breath. “What are Vic’s injuries?”

“She’s had a very bad impact to the head. Her skull his fractured in 3 places. We won’t know what kind of damage is done until she wakes up.”

Robert felt faint. He reached for the small sofa before sitting down. “How could this happen.” He didn’t know how to feel. “She was on a date. Harry was a good guy. I had my doubts but he seemed decent.” His mind was racing. “I should never allowed them to go out.”

The doctor gave a sad look. “I will update you when I can.” He went to walk out when Aaron called out. 

“When can we see her?”

“You can see her now.”

Robert got up. “I need to see her.”

“Follow me.”


	19. 19

Robert tried his best to be calm, but the emotion of seeing his baby sister laying there with beeping machines all around, wires all over the pace made his heart break. All he kept thinking over and over was how it all could’ve happened. He told himself she’d be fine with Harry, that he was a good guy, even though in his gut, he thought different. 

Aaron walked in the room, slowly closing the door behind him. “Tommy’s being looked after, don’t worry.” He looked at Vic, shocked to see her looking so different. He couldn’t imagine something like this would ever happen, especially not to someone so kind. 

As Aaron stood beside him, Robert took his hand. “Look at her Aaron. She looks so…”

“Fragile.”

“yeah.” He sniffed, trying to keep it all in. “We need to get Tommy’s stuff from the cottage. We have to look after him.”

“Yeah. Of course.” Aaron saw the sadness in his face. “All this will be okay Rob. Everything will be just fine.”

“You can’t say that, you don’t know.”

He sighed. “No, I don’t. But I do know that being positive will be a lot easier than being negative about it. We need to keep letting Tommy know that his mummy will be back with him soon, and we need to keep hoping for the best.”

His heart was lifted a little by how much Aaron was trying to help. “Thank you. You’re right.” 

 

. . .

 

Two weeks later and there was still no change in Vic’s condition. 

They’d brought all of Tommy’s things to the farm, trying to get him settled. They knew he’d be okay, they just wanted to make sure he was happy. 

It was harder than they both thought, looking after a baby. Neither of them got much sleep but tried their best to get through the day. 

They got to hospital for midday, like they had been doing for what seemed like years. Robert just wanted to see his sister open her eyes and ask for her son. But she didn’t. 

 

Aaron was getting them a coffee when the doctor came to see Robert in Vic’s room. 

“Well, any news?” Robert asked, needing the doctor to say something different. 

“Nothing so far.”

“Nothing!”

“It’s a waiting game I’m afraid.”

“But…” He didn’t know what to say. He felt there was so many impossible options on his head for the future. “So you have no idea?”

“We keep doing tests, but that’s all we can do.”

He sighed, sitting down on the chair, with his head in his hands. “I just need her to be okay.” 

“I’m sorry Mr Sugden. There’s nothing more we can do at the moment.”

He nodded. “I know. Thanks.” He meant it. He was grateful for all they’d done for her. 

 

. . 

 

They got home around 4pm, putting away the food they’d got on the way home. 

Robert took Tommy upstairs and Aaron planed out tea. They didn’t really have a routine yet, it was still all up in the air. They where just waiting for Vic to wake up, nothing else really mattered apart from her and Tommy. As long as he was happy and he knew his mummy was still here, that she hadn’t forgotten about him, that’s all they were focusing on.

 

. . .

 

Later that night Robert walked into their bedroom and sighed deeply. 

“Alright?” Aaron’s asked with a small smile. 

“Just exhausted.”

“I know.”

He patted the space on the bed next to him. “Come here.”

Robert took his jumper off and got onto the bed. 

“I’m here remember. I’m your outlet for everything you’re feeling. Talk to me.” Aaron said softly. 

“Worried.” He said plainly. 

Aaron took his hand. “She’s a tough cookie.”

Robert just nodded with a sad smile. 

“I’ll run you a bath.” Aaron slowly stood up. 

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to. You need to look after yourself Rob.”

“I’m fine.”

Aaron leant back down, kissing his lips a few times. “Love you so much.”

“Love you too.” He said with a yawn. 

“Right, I’m gunna run you the best bath you’ve ever had.”

Robert smiled with pure love as he watched Aaron walk out the room. 

 

. . 

 

“Oh my godddd…” 

Aaron smiled. “Good?”

“Amazing!” Robert sunk down into the bubbles.

“Good.”

 

. . .

 

It was 3am and Robert couldn’t get to sleep however hard he tried. It was dark and Aaron’s small snore filled the room. 

He turned his head to the side again to see the time once more. He sighed as only a minute had gone by. Sitting up, he turned to make sure he hadn’t woken Aaron before grabbing his dressing gown and heading down the landing. 

He checked in on Tommy. His last feed had been successful and he was peacefully sleeping like a content baby. He was still being irritable in the day but as soon as he sees his mummy, he’s all better again. 

He made his way downstairs to the sofa. He winced, picking up one of Tommy’s toys from under him, pulling a smile from the man. He loved having him here, he never knew how much having a baby around would make him so happy. He just wished it was in different circumstances. 

The house felt cosy. They’d done a few things to it and now it really felt like they’re home. A lot of farm work and planning needed to be done if they wanted to make it Into a genuine working farmyard, but that would come all in good time. First thing was getting Vic better and making sure she got all the rest a recuperation she needed. 

He laid down on the sofa, pulling a throw over him and closing his eyes. He knew he wouldn’t sleep, but he wanted to try at least. 

 

. 

An hour later and the marks on the ceiling were becoming very familiar to him. He sat up, taking a big breath in and running a hand through his hair. 

 

“Robert?” A quiet voice came from the bottom of the stairs. 

Robert looked round. “Hey.”

“You okay?” Aaron padded round the sofa and sat down next to him. 

“Just couldn’t sleep. Didn’t want to wake you, that’s all.”

“Is Tommy..”

“He’s perfect.” Robert places a hand on Aaron’s bare knee. “You alright?” His thumb stroking across fine hairs. 

“If you are.” He leaned in, kissing him softly. “Want a cuppa?”

“No, you get back to bed.”

“I fancy a cuppa tea.” He wiped the sleep from his eyes. 

Robert smiled. “Ok, fine. If your making one, Why not.”

Aaron got up, putting the kettle on and making sure the milk was still good. “We need to do a shop.”

“We just did one.”

“Well we forgot a few things I think.”

Robert sat at the kitchen table. “This is hard, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“All of this.”

Aaron felt worried. He could see how exhausted he looked. “What can I do?”

Robert huffed out contently. “You don’t have to do anything. Just us doing this together is enough, I’m just realising how tired I am.” He chuckled. “I’m fine, really.

 

Robert could hear a noise. “Wha…” he stood up. “Oh, it’s my phone upstairs.” He ran upstairs, not wanting it to wake Tommy. 

As he got to it, it wasn’t a number he recognised. 

“Hello?”

“Mr Sugden?”

Robert’s heart immediately started thumping. “Yes. That’s me. Who’s this?”

“I’m sally. I’m from the hospital care unit. We needed to speak to you urgently about Victoria Sugden.”

Robert blood ran cold. “Is she okay?”

“She’s taken a turn for the worse and we’d like you to come in.”

He felt like the walls were closing in on him. His vision felt blurred as he sat on the bed. “What do you mean?”

“The swelling on her brain has gotten worse.”

She was saying it so plainly and Robert felt like his life was falling apart. 

“Robert..?” Aaron ran over to him and took the phone. “Hello?” 

Aaron spoke to the Sally for a few minutes before hanging up and getting Robert some clothes out the draws. “Listen to me.. get dressed.” He cupped Roberts face gently. “Are you listening?” He could see Robert looking at him but he wasn’t sure he could hear. “Get some clothes on and I’ll get Tommy ready.” He felt his hand shaking as he squeezed the blond mans knee. 

 

. 

 

They were in the car, a few minutes away from the hospital. 

“STOP!” Robert shouted as he braced himself on the dashboard. 

Aaron felt alarmed. “What’d you mean. We need to get there.”

“Please Aaron!” 

“Robert..”

“PLEASE!” 

Aaron slows down, signalling off the road and parking on the grass verge. “What..?”  
He saw Robert breathing heavily and shaking like a leaf. 

“I can’t. I can’t. I can’t.”

Aaron swallowed a lump in his throat as he saw just how petrified Robert was. 

“What If She.. I can’t Aaron. Please can we go home.”

He didn’t know what to do. They had to get to the hospital, if something was going really wrong, he knew Robert should be there. “Just breath for me, look at me.” They practiced breathing deeply for a minute before Robert felt his heart slow down. “I need to go home.” He looked back at Tommy. “I can’t do this.”

Robert just wanted to get out of the situation and pretend nothing was happening. It was his little sister and he couldn’t even thinking about losing her with his whole body feeling in pain. 

“Rob… she needs us there.” Aaron didn’t know if it was the right thing to say. Part of him just wanted to take them both home, wrap them in cotton wool and keep them safe from ever feeling this agony again. But he couldn’t. He needed to make sure Vic was with someone. “I know it’s hard, I know it’s scary but we need to be strong right now. She need us Rob.” 

Robert’s eyes were filled with tears as he nodded. 

Aaron felt awful. He didn’t want Robert to feel bad. “You’re an amazing brother Robert, and she a fighter. We need to be there, fighting with her.”

Robert nodded. “Yeah.” His voice quiet. 

Aaron started the car. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” He was anything but.

 

.

 

The hospital in the early morning was quiet. They’d been told to go to the family room and wait. 

Robert was felling like he was about to throw up and Aaron tried to focus on Tommy to distract himself from falling apart. 

 

A women walked in, short blonde bob and a smart outfit. “Robert?”

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Hi. I’m sally.” She looked concerned at how Robert looked. “Maybe we should sit down.”

“Why. How is she. Is she okay?” He panicked.

“She’s stable again, yes.”

Robert closed his eyes in relief. “So she’s not going to die?”

The question was one the doctor felt hard to answer. “She stable for now. The swelling wasn’t as dangerous as we first thought. It has gone down dramatically in the last hour and she seems to be doing better again. I’m sorry for worrying you, but we couldn’t take the risk.”

Tommy was asleep against Aaron’s shoulder. “Can we see her?” 

“Of course.”

 

. 

 

Aaron had gone back to the car to get the feed for Tommy. He tried settling him for a while as his crying was waking the other patients. 

A few laps of the car park and Tommy had decided to have a poo explosion. 

After a few dramas and Tommy almost peeing on his face, he got his feed and took it with him into the hospital. 

.

 

As he fed Tommy, Robert was reading the newspaper to his sister. 

“A man jumped from one sky scraper to another to the amazement of others.”

Aaron frowned with a smirk. “Are you sure you’re not reading a joke newspaper.” 

“It’s what it says.”

“Really…”

“Yeh.”

“Hmmm.” 

As Aaron smiled he could see how much Robert had calmed down. The tension and anxiety had left him, like it’d just floated away. 

 

. . 

 

Tommy was asleep in the car seat on the floor and Robert and Aaron sat together just chatting about the farm and how they plan to get it running again. They often did this, kept Vic in the loop, keeping her involved in their plans. 

Suddenly the machines went off, beeping like mad. 

The nurse rushed in. 

Both men stood up. “What’s happening?” They asked in unison. 

“I umm..” the nurse looked at the machines and made them stop bleeping. “She’s waking up.”

Robert’s eyes widened. “Really?” He smiled. 

“Can you give us a minute please.”

“No. What’s the matter you said she was waking up.”

“We need to see to her. Make sure she’s alright. Can you give us some space.” 

Two other nurses stormed in and a doctor. 

The men got escorted out. 

 

. . 

 

It had been 10 minutes when a nurse came out. “She’s awake.”

. 

 

As they walked in, the first thing she saw as Tommy. She smiled at him. 

“Hey sis.” Robert was a little cautious. 

“Rob.” 

He signed with relief, thankful she remembers him. “How you feeling?”

“Headache like I’ve been put in a vice, but yeah, I feel ok.” Her voice was like a whisper. 

She reached for Tommy. “Can I have him.”

Aaron smiled. “Of course. He’s missed you.”

“I only saw him a few hours ago but I’m sure he did.”

Robert and Aaron looked at each other.

“A few hours?” Aaron questioned. 

She looked confused. 

They felt awful. “No sis, it’s been weeks.”

“Oh.” 

“It’s okay. You’re awake and you look amazing.”

“I bet I don’t.” She looked sad. What…”

They looked at she. “What?”

“The car. Harry?” She questioned as she took Tommy from Aaron. 

“What do you remember?” 

Shaking her head, she tried to think. “I umm, I was in the car with him.. it was all over the road. I don’t know, I can’t remember it actually happening.”

“Probably for the best.” Robert said softly. 

 

. . 

 

Three weeks later and Vic was at home on her own for the first time. Robert had just left and the house felt very big and quiet. 

Tommy was asleep upstairs and the place was spotless because the boys had been in and clean it all so she didn’t have to do a thing. She felt tired, trying to work out what happened that night. 

 

. . 

 

Robert’s hands brushed past his fiancés nipple as he looked at their reflections in the bathroom mirror. “You look so good. How do you look that good.”

Aaron shook his head and smiled. “Shut up!”

“I mean it. You just look so…”

“Tired?”

“More like handsome.”

Aaron finished washing his face before walking off and into their bedroom. Robert smirked the whole time. “I’m waiting for you to tell me how beautiful I am!” He heard Aaron laugh from the other room and it made Roberts heart melt. 

 

. . 

 

Aaron rolled over in the darkness, catching Roberts hand under the covers. “Fancy making my toes curl?” His voice was soft but with a hint of rough. 

Robert reacted instantly. “Mmm..” He straddled the dark haired man, kissing up his neck as his hand travelled down into the boxers of the man beneath him. 

“I want you Rob.” He Ran a hand through his hair, enjoying the feeling of Robert rubbing him. He quickly got turned over and couldn’t help but smile.

Not long after, he had Aaron open and wanting. he opened him up with his fingers and mouth before pushing in slowly. Aaron felt himself almost collapse on the bed from the delicious feeling of being filled by the man he loved so much.

“Robbb…” the groans and loud grunts got louder and louder as the pace got quicker. 

“Turn on your side.” 

He did so, lifting his leg up to his chest. 

Robert slid in easily, making Aaron gasp out and shove his face into the pillow. He’d decided in that moment that this was his favourite position as Robert thrusted hard and fast into him. 

. . .

 

They’d decided to have another shower afterwards, making them feel completely content and relaxed.

It was midnight as they made their way downstairs in their dressing gowns, deciding to get a frozen pizza out and stick it in the oven. 

“Can’t beat pizza at midnight!” 

Aaron smiled. “Reminds me of when we first met.”

“Does it?”

“Yeah. Seems like years ago now.”

Robert just went off into dreamland, remembering the old flat. “It was… an interesting time.”

“Yeah. Wouldn’t change it for the world because I wouldn’t be here with you now.” Aaron went a little red.

“Soppy.” He pulled him in, kissing his cheek. “Love you for it.”

Aaron just pushed him away and got a beer from the fridge. 

 

Suddenly the front door opened spookily slowly. They just stood there frozen as Vic walked in looking dazed. 

“Vic?” Robert moved forward, holding her shoulders, seeing her looking in distress. “What’s happened. Where’s Tommy?”

She was shaking all over, feeling tears in her eyes. “Who?”

Robert glanced at Aaron before look back at Vic. “Tommy.. is he in the car?”

She looked confused, frowning. “Who’s Tommy?”


	20. 20

Robert just stared and almost smiled because he thought it was a joke, until he saw tears run down her face. 

“Come here. Sit down.” He pulled a chair out for his sister to sit on. “It’s alright. Everything’s going to be okay.”

Aaron just stood there, trying to understand what was happening. 

Robert sat on a chair opposite her. “Did you drive here?”

“She looked confused.” Erm..” she looked at Aaron and then back at Robert. “Yeah. I did.”

“On your own?”

She nodded. 

Aaron knew what Robert was going to say before he even said it. He picked up the keys and went out the door. 

“Where’s he going?”

“He just need to go check on something.” He placed a hand on her arm. “It’s okay.”

“I feel weird.” She held onto her brother. “I feel like I’m dreaming or something.”

Robert knew he had to explain, but he didn’t want to freak her out even more. 

“Do you remember yesterday?”

She tried to think. “You and Aaron were at mine.”

“Yea That’s Right. And what were we doing?”

She took a few breaths. “Having dinner…” She looked to Robert to see if it was correct. 

It wasn’t. 

“Do you remember being in hospital?”

Her breathing increased. “What!”

He just went for it. “You were in a car crash.. you’ve been in hospital for a while.”

“No I haven’t!” She began to get angry.

He held his hands up. “Okay. It’s alright.” He was out of his depth. He didn’t know what the best thing was to say. “I’ll put the kettle on, Yeah.” He could see her hands shaking as she tried to hold onto the kitchen table. 

“Who’s Tommy?” Her voice panicked. 

“Don’t worry about that now.”

“Tell me!” Her eyes wide and her face red with tears. 

Robert sighed deeply. “Your little baby boy.”

Her heart sunk. “Wha…” She looked round the room like she needed to get away. “This isn’t real.” She ran off into the sitting room as Robert got his phone out and called the hospital. 

 

. . 

 

Aaron walked in 20 minutes later in a panic because Tommy wasn’t in the cottage. 

Robert looked as terrified as he did. 

“What.. well where the hell is he then.”

“I’m going to go call the police.” 

Robert stopped him. “You can’t. She’ll get in trouble.”

“Robert.. Tommy could be out in the cold anywhere.”

Robert raced over to Vic. “Hey.. look at me, do you know where you left Tommy?”

“I can’t even remember him Robert.” Her voice stern and scared. 

He looked at Aaron. “Call the police.” 

 

. . 

 

They looked everywhere they could think of but there was no sign of him. The police questioned Vic, but all she did was cry and Robert just wanted to hug her. 

Robert looked at the officer. “We need to take her to the hospital.” That’s when there was a knock at the door. 

A man walked in with Tommy in his arms. 

Vic just started at the little boy as all her memories of him came flooding back. Her hands covered her mouth as she walked up to him, taking him from the man and hugged her son. 

. . 

 

A few hours later and they all sat up the hospital. They hadn’t really spoken much, just glad Tommy was safe. He’d been checked over and they We’re just waiting on Victoria’s doctor to come and speak to them. 

“Do you remember now Vic, why you left him in the pub garden?” Aaron asked softly. 

Her eyes red were she’d been crying. “I don’t know. I’m sorry.”

He felt bad. “It’s okay.” Robert gave him a small smile, but he still felt like he’d just made the tension in the room worse. 

The doctor walked in the room. “Victoria?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you come with me, we need to do some tests.”

She nodded. “Rob, can you make sure Tommy’s safe.”

“Yeah of course.”

Tommy was in the care of the hospital. They didn’t know what would happen if Vic couldn’t look after him.

Vic left the room and Robert leaned back on the chair. “What if they take Tommy away from her Aaron.”

“They won’t. We’ll make sure of that.”

“But..”

“No. He will stay with us for ever how long it takes for her to get better.”

Robert just stared at him. 

“He’s family. Our family.” 

Robert just felt like crying. Too many emotions going through his body at once. “I love you.”

Aaron moved closer, pulling him into a hug. “I love you too. She will get this through this. We all will.”

 

. . 

 

It had been an hours since Vic was given a hospital room and told the doctor would come and talk to her about her results. 

Aaron had been out to get them a coffee and some snacks and when he came back in, the doctor was in the room. 

As he sat down quietly, the doctor looked through Vic’s notes. 

“Have you been able to remember anything about Tommy and why you left him where you did?”

“No.” She looked terrified. “I’ve been trying, but I just can’t!”

“Ok.” The doctor sighed a little. “There isn’t anything in our tests that indicates anything majorly wrong physically. The brain is a very, very complex part of the body. Sometimes there is no telling if it will repair itself or not. Your brain has been damaged and the only way we’ll know if that changes or know if it’ll get better in time is how your brain deals with the injury’s.”

“So there’s nothing you can do?” She asked with tears. 

“At this stage. No.”

 

. . 

 

It had been a long night and the boys said they wanted to stay at the cottage with Vic. It was an emotional journey home and an even more emotional one putting Tommy to bed. Vic wanted to keep doing all the feeds but they knew they had to keep an eye on her, so they took turns to wake up if Tommy needed them. 

 

. 

 

Robert quietly got back into their small bed at 3:30pm. 

“I’m awake.” Aaron’s voice like a whisper. 

“Sorry. I tried not to wake you.”

Aaron snuggled into Roberts chest. “It’s okay. Are they alright?”

His arms wrapped around Aaron. “Yeah. Just needed some rocking.”

“You’re so good with him.”

He sighed. “I just hate seeing Vic so exhausted and broken.”

“I keep trying to find the words to say, but nothing will make it better.”

He hugged him tighter. “We just have to be here supporting her and Tommy. That’s all we can do.”

“What about if they want to take Tommy away?”

“They won’t.”

“But….”

“No. I won’t let them.”

“Robert..”

“Aaron, you were the one who told me they wouldn’t.”

“I’m just scared we’ll have no choice.

“I won’t let them, okay!”

He wanted to say so much but he didn’t. He just closed his eyes and told Robert he loved him. 

 

. . .

 

A few days later and they all sat in the pub. Vic wanted to get out of the house because she was going stir crazy. 

“Here we go.” Robert put 3 orange juices down on the table. 

Tommy was asleep in the buggy, looking as cute as ever. 

They’d noticed she’d been forgetting a few things, but nothing major. 

“What did we have for breakfast?”

Vic has asked them to keep testing her.

“I had porridge.”

Robert nodded. “Good.”

It was exhausting for her. Trying to be a good mother and trying to focus so much on mending her brain, even though she couldn’t do much to help herself. She knew her brother and Aaron were doing everything they could to help, and were being amazing. 

“Listen, I want you two to know just how grateful I am.”

“Of course, sis.”

“No, I mean it. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Well we love you.” Aaron smiled. “And we’ll be here for you no matter what.”

“You mean if I can’t look after myself properly ever again!” She felt sad. 

“No. I didn’t mean that.”

“It’s alright. It’s true.”

The three of them sat in silence as they all knew how bad it could be. 

 

. . 

 

Tommy had been crying for what seemed like hour. Robert was doing everything he could think of, but it wasn’t working. 

“Maybe I should take him for a walk.” Aaron said quietly. 

“Yeah, Maybe. Might work.”

. .

 

Aaron left to push Tommy round the village and Vic came down the stairs. She went into the living room to see Robert looking half asleep. 

“Sorry.” She sat down, running a hand through her hair. 

“Don’t be sorry. He’s a baby, he’s going to cry.”

“I can’t do this.” She stood up and went to the door. 

“Hang on, what do you mean.”

She walked outside into the dark. “I’m going to be like this forever and I won’t ever be able to look after my son. He’s better off without me.”

“Hey.” He held her hands. “Your brain will get better and you’ll be living the life you had before with your little boy again.”

“I WON’T!” She shouted. 

“You will Vic. You can’t give up.”

She looked out at the dark street before walking back in the house and up the stairs.

 

. . 

 

Half an hour later and Aaron returned with a sleeping Tommy. He pushed the pram into the living room and saw Robert with a cup of tea on the sofa. 

“Thought you’d be in bed.”

“Yeah, well Vic’s not in a good way.”

“How’d you mean?” He sat down. 

“She Just had a moment before, thinking she’ll never get better.”

He couldn’t help himself getting upset. Aaron pulled him into a hug. “Hey, it’s alright.”

“What if it isn’t though.”

“Then we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, we need to keep positive, for you and for her.”

He nodded. “Yeah. Yeah.” He wiped his eyes. “I think I need to sleep.”

“We all do.”

 

. . 

 

7am, and Vic and Aaron sat on the small sofa. Vic was feeding Tommy as Aaron folded the dry laundry he’d got from the tumble dryer. 

Robert walked in from the kitchen with two plates of toast. He passed one to Aaron, before sitting down on the chair. “How do you feeling this morning sis?”

She didn’t answer at first, just looked down at Tommy. 

He asked again. 

“I’m fine Robert.” It wasn’t a harsh tone but it wasn’t a nice one either.

“Ok. Good.” He didn’t want to annoy her. “Me and Aaron are going back to the farm for a bit.”

“Well… what about Tommy.”

“Well we have to take him with us.”

“No you’re not. You can’t.”

Robert tensed. “But we have to Vic.”

“He’s not yours!” This time her tone was harsh. 

“I know. But you know it’s not safe to leave you with him alone.”

“It was one time. I’ve been fine since then.”

“You’ve had a few moments.”

“But nothing big. My brain is probably getting better. Please Robert, leave him with me.”

He looked at Aaron, trying to get him to chip in. 

Aaron sighed. “Vic, we need to take Tommy with us. It’s the safest thing.”

“HE’S MINE. NOT YOURS!” She screamed at Aaron as she ran out the room and up the stairs. 

Aaron felt shocked. 

Robert just looked a little lost. He’d never seen his sister like that. “She needs help.” He said sadly. “I should ring the hospital, see if she can get an appointment or something, to talk to someone.”

“Hadn’t you better ask her first.”

“She’ll only say no.”

“But you need to let her know she has control. You can’t take that away from her.”

“I’m not trying to.”

“I know you’re not Robert. I know.” He moved over to him, kneeling down on the floor and taking his hands in his. “She has brain damage. She’s just acting out, okay. We don’t really know how to deal with it properly, and maybe we need some advice on that too.”

His eyes closed as he felt Aaron kiss his forehead. “She’s the one suffering, I just need to get a grip.”

“It’s not that easy Rob. All this, it’s hard.”

 

. . .

 

The whole day had been stressful. Everyone was tired and all they all wanted to do was sleep, but Tommy wasn’t letting them. His crying was non-stop and Vic was getting visibly more and more fired up. Her anger was making Robert really worried, making him ask Vic if she’d let him take her back to the hospital for some checks, but he just got more abuse thrown in his face for it.

Aaron felt liked he’d spent the whole day Rocking Tommy back and forth, trying his best to settle him. Thankfully, Vic has expressed some milk so Aaron did have to bother her. 

 

. 

 

It was 6pm and dinner was the subject of conversation. Aaron looked in the fridge, hoping something new had popped in when He wasn’t looking. He gave up. “Shall we just order a take-away?”

“Sounds good.” He said with a yawn. “I’ll do it on my phone. What you want?”

“Chinese?”

“Yeah. Should I ask Vic?”

“Maybe just get her some.”

“Yeah.” He took a few minutes to order it before putting the kettle on. 

They heard the thumping down the stairs. “I want Tommy for a bit.”

Aaron nodded. “I was about to put him down.”

“Well I can do that!”

“Yeah, of course.” He handed Tommy over and gave Vic a smile. She just sternly looked at him, taking Tommy upstairs.

“Do you think it’s a good idea.” Aaron questioned. 

“She not gunna hurt him.”

“I know. I just fear she’s not herself at all.”

“She’s not.”

They sighed in unison. 

. . 

 

40 minutes later and the door bell rang out. 

Aaron jumped up. “That’ll be dinner. You get the plates, I’ll pay.”

They got the food together, separating it onto three plates. 

Robert went to the top of the stairs. “Vic.. foods here if you want some. We got Chinese.” He made his way back down, sitting next to Aaron on the sofa and tucked in. 

20 minutes later Aaron went to check on Vic, wanting to see if she wanted her food saved for later. 

“Vic?” He asked as he walked into Tommy’s room. She wasn’t there. He check her room, frantically getting more and more worried as there was no sign of her or Tommy. 

“ROBERT!!!!” 

Robert got half way up the stairs. What!?”

“She’s gone. She’d not here Robert!”

Robert ran up the stairs. “She has to be. Where’s Tommy.”

“He’s not here.”

“He had to be. We would’ve seen them.”

He ran round the rooms, before racing round the rooms downstairs. He opened the front door, looking out into the street. 

“Where are they. Why would…” he felt hopeless. “Why would she go without telling us?” He pulled his phone out, calling her over and over, leaving message after message. 

“We need to call the police.”

“We can’t. They’ll take him away from us. From her. She couldn’t handle that.”

“She’s not her though. He could be in danger.”

“She won’t hurt him, Aaron!”

“Not intentionally, no.”

Robert sighed. “We should split up. Look round. She can’t have got far.”

Aaron nodded. “Okay.” He new they should call the police but he didn’t want to go against Robert when he was this upset.”

 

. . 

 

They walked what felt like miles and miles. Texting every 5 minutes, asking if they’d found them. 

Aaron had been in the woods for an hour. It was cold and windy. The weather looked like it was about to get worse and he just knew they couldn’t be in this horror of a place at this time of night. 

“VIC?” He kept shouting. He knew she could be anywhere by now. 

As he kept walking he heard the faint sound of a baby crying. He stopped dead still holding onto a tree, listening out and texting Robert. 

. 

He could see her standing in the clearing. He didn’t realise it was a cliff face until he got out of the trees. She still hadn’t heard him because of the wind. 

He’d told Robert to come quick. 

. 

 

10 minutes later and Robert was out of breath as he sneaked up next to Aaron. “What do we do?” Aaron panicked. 

“We can’t startle her.”

“What then?”

“Sis?” Robert said with a calm voice.

She turned her head sharply. “Get away!” She stepped closer to the edge. “DON’T.”

“Vic! Please just come away from the edge.”

“Leave us alone. He’s mine not yours.”

“We know that sis. No one is taking him away, okay. Just come here, Yeah.”

“I can’t remember.. I can’t remember what happened. I want to be happy with my son. I want us to be in heaven.”

Both men’s hearts dropped.

Robert’s hands were shaking. “You can be happy. I promise, you don’t have to be in heaven.”

“I’m not well.”

“Not at the moment. But you will be, promise Vic.”

“You can’t help me now.”

“The doctors can. Just step away from there sis. Please.”

“It would be easier this way.”

“No it wouldn’t. You don’t want to die, do you.”

“It will bring me peace.”

Aaron felt a tear run down his face. 

Robert stepped closer and Aaron reached for him. He held onto Aaron’s hand and gave him a nod before stepping close to the edge. “Please sis. Please just come ere.”

“STAY AWAY!!!” She moved so the back of her shoe was over the edge of the cliff. 

“PLEASE..” Robert stepped back. “This isn’t you Vic. The Vic before would never put her son in danger. Never.”

“I don’t know that, do I. And he’s not in danger, not when he has his mum.”

Robert knew if he lunged forward he could grab her. 

“Victoria..” Aaron said sternly. “Your little boy has a long and amazing life to live. If you step off that cliff with him, you’re taking that away from him. It’s his life, let him live it. The reason your doing this is because you were in a car crash and damaged your brain. This isn’t the Vic we know, but you will be that person again one day and your son will be grateful that you listened to us and he got to be the perfect man I’m sure he’ll be. This isn’t the answer.”

She began to cry. She stepped forward slowly, looking at Robert with wide eyes. 

Robert held his hands out to her. 

“No. Take him.” Her voice quiet. 

She held him out and Robert calmly took him. He leaped back to Aaron passing Tommy over before turning back to Vic. But She wasn’t there. 

Then he heard it.

The thud. 

The noise he would never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. : )


End file.
